


Sins of Bacchus: Pride

by Oldine



Series: Birches Grow [23]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 34,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldine/pseuds/Oldine
Summary: Pride has a different format and is dense. It ties in old plots from both novellas and short stories. It starts with an unexpected dream-sharing between Jack and Ianto. They wake up wearing promise rings they can't remove. Jack's commitment issues are interrupted by a notification that three constables are dead, including Connie Ryan. And Andy's missing. From there is works to further tie pieces throughout the series together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two things. This story was difficult for me to write and may need serious revision. I would greatly appreciate comments and suggestions. The other is that this story shows the increasing relationship complications between Jack and Ianto. I will reiterate, I am not doing anything awful to Ianto. The plot is needed to resolve a few things.

**Torchwood London; London, England**

**Spring 2037**

As takeovers went, overthrowing Torchwood wasn’t that hostile. Anwen Williams and her half brothers entered the main building through the front door. The irony was that most didn’t realize Trefor was related to Jack as a result of unexplained genetic manipulation. Michael, his adopted son, received the extra consideration. If it came to it, no one would challenge him.

“Ms. Williams,” Langford Talbot greeted. The soft-spoken man always gave her the impression he knew more about her connection to the Global Network than he should have. “I will prepare your flat.”

“Thank you.”

Langford looked like a stereotypical butler. From what she knew of his parents, she doubted it was that simple. While others might dismiss him, she’d known Ianto too long to underestimate a harmless-looking Torchwood employee.

Anwen led the trio up the elevator to the top floor and down the hall to her office. No one questioned them. With help from the general at the space station, the land line and Rex’s mobile were inoperable. Not that it mattered much if they weren’t. She had support from the entire Torchwood network. If Rex caused problems, he’d face a full Torchwood response.

Rex looked up from behind his desk. No one notified him of the impending coup. “Morning.” He made her think of a meerkat sensing danger.

“Computer, command authorization Anwen Williams. Transfer all command and access authority to Anwen Williams.” The theatrical power play amused her.

“What do you want?” Rex showed no outward reaction.

“My office. Or did no one explain the stables or the paintings.”

He crossed his hands on the desk. “Taking over the computer doesn’t give you control.”

“No. Having the backing of the network gives me control.”

Rex reached for his phone.

She waited for him to realize he had no dial tone. “I will have you forcefully removed if necessary. If you leave quietly, there is an opening at the Brussels office with a house and benefit increase. If you don’t…” she trailed off, “Azrael prepared a prison in Nigeria that can hold you.”

The door opened and Langford stepped in without closing it. “There is a situation, ma’am. You’re needed for a conference call and tactical assessment.”

“Thank you, Langford. I will be there shortly.”

He backed into the hall.

“Pack you personal items. You will be gone from my office before I get back, or I will have you removed.”

 

Sixteen-year-old Michael Jones waited until his siblings left. He approached the desk quietly, holding a tablet in his crossed hands in front of him. He needed to be the voice of reason his sister couldn’t manage under the circumstances.

“Anwen is angry,” he said softly. “Your actions hurt Uncle Jack and could have cost my dad his life.” Michael took a moment. “You’re angry, Mr. Matheson. Torchwood took over your life. Miracle Day changed you irreversibly. Accepting this job forced you to move to a foreign country and assume a long, hard, stressful job as essentially a figurehead. Now you feel a rookie is questioning your judgment after everything you’ve done.” He paused. “There is no possible outcome where you keep this job. Torchwood has standards that diminished under your leadership. Politicians, and countries, are again endangering the planet. There is no negotiating with those types of people. You know that. To stop the unthinkable and unforgivable during Miracle Day, you faced yourself, your demons, and challenged everything you believed to save the world.” He paused. “It’s not me, Anwen, or Uncle Jack you have to answer to. It’s yourself. As you sit there wondering who to call and what to do, I want you to ask yourself something. Would the man who transfused himself with incompatible blood, and faced certain death to save people who would never know his name, approve of what you’ve done in the last several months? Would that man be proud of you?” Michael turned and headed for the door. “Or would he tell you to pack your things and move to Belgium?”

 

Anwen Williams entered her new flat and smiled. It wouldn’t take much to personalize it. Picturing the nursery took more effort than she wanted to admit. While she had no idea how to parent, she remembered Trefor and Michael when they were babies.

Michael entered behind her. “Matheson agreed to leave.”

“Good.” Unleashing Azrael would be bad for morale. She had to consider the possibility Azrael could actually kill Rex. That wouldn’t resolve anything, particularly Azrael’s personal issues.

“I’m worried.” Michael gave it a moment. “The headaches, dizziness, and nauseous are stress. Or a serious health problem.”

“I’m fine.”

Michael nodded. “Would Trefor believe you?”

“Yes.” He figured out what caused her symptoms.

“I need to get back.” Michael holds up his hand and a portal device. “Dad needs me. Jack is off-planet again.”

Anwen turned and smiled. “I can do this.”

“Please take care of yourself.”

She hugged him. “I will.” She stepped back. “The general offered to relocate to London, if I needed help.”


	2. Chapter 2

** Dreamscape **

Wind chimes filled Ianto Jones thoughts. When they cleared, he stood behind Robert’s Bed and Breakfast. The backyard was decorated for a hand-fasting. Ianto looked down at himself; he was wearing historical Pagan-inspired clothing. Two promise rings appeared in his hand. 

“Admit the truth.” The words chilled him.

On rare occasions when he had considered marriage, before meeting Jack, he thought about churches and vows. He doubted he would ever get married. That dream died with Lisa a long time ago. With Jack, he focused on the present. A two-year committed relationship, flat, and a child were more than he ever considered possible.

“Liar.” It echoed around him.

Then he sensed Jack. An unexpected dream-sharing added to the confusing situation. It suggested one or more of the ancients was making a statement about their relationship. The current message was guaranteed to trigger Jack’s commitment issues. With anything involving them, their reasoning escaped him. 

Jack walked up beside Ianto. “What is this?” 

Ianto reluctantly held out the rings. “A Lughnasadh handing-fasting. It’s a temporary marriage. After a year, the participants decide whether they make it permanent. In some cultures, marriage was for as long as love lasts.” A discussion that was never a good idea.

“Is this a memory?” Jack sounded as confused as Ianto felt. “It looks like Braith Roberts B&B.” Then he noticed what he was wearing and his commitment phobia kicked in. “You want to get married?” 

Ianto closed his hand, concealing the rings. “No.” They’d had breakthroughs in their relationship there. He suspected that was the point behind the location. “It’s an ancient-caused dream.” 

The dream swirled around them. When it cleared, they stood in front of the table, their hands bound as part of a ceremony. As expected, Jack tugged at the bindings.

“It’s a challenge,” Ianto said, knowing it wouldn’t help. “We have to work together to get free.”

Caden barks in the distance. Ianto flickered. 

 

** Hughes Flats; Cardiff, Wales **

** Sunday, August 1, 2021 **

Ianto opened his eyes. Caden stood on the bed barking at him. He listened to anything unexpected as Jack woke next to him. The dog settled down after a moment, curling up between their legs. She obviously wanted them awake. From what Lacene said about ancients, it probably meant the ancient that caused the dream wasn’t the ancient that gave him the dog. 

As he sets his hands on the bed to push himself up, he felt the ring. He reached over and turned on the bedside table lamp. The light revealed the same ring on his left ring finger from the dream. Reluctantly, he held his hand up for Jack to see. 

Ianto could only assume Jack had the other one. Although he doubted it would be that easy, Ianto attempted to remove the ring. It didn’t budge. As expected, Jack continued to tug at his. 

“It’s a promise ring.” Not that the distinction made any difference. 

Jack wasn’t amused. He held up his hand. “Why?”

“I don’t know.” Ianto couldn’t think of any reason why their relationship was important to anyone but them.

Michael started fusing as Jack reached for a scanner. Resigned, Ianto climbed out of bed. It was going to be a long day.

 

Gwen Cooper sat at the small table in Jack and Ianto’s flat. Ianto has the baby on his lap. When he called earlier, he mentioned a problem but didn’t explain what. She was still waiting for an explanation. Ianto wouldn’t answer her questions. Jack was agitated and pacing with a scanner. After he scanned himself for the third time, Gwen stood and crossed the room. Annoyed, she tugged the device out of his hand. Which increased his agitation.

“What happened?”

Ianto called from across the room. “Show her the ring.”

Jack didn’t like that idea. Gwen grabbed him by the upper arms. “What happened?”

Reluctantly, Jack holds out his left hand. “I woke up with it.”

Gwen released Jack, looking at the ring. Then she reached up and touched it. It didn’t move. With Jack’s commitment issues, his behavior was starting to make sense. “Since Ianto isn’t making you an honest woman, it doesn’t matter.”

Jack disagreed.

“We had an unexpected shared-dream,” Ianto explained. “Part of a hand-fasting ceremony.”

Gwen nods. “Have you used the talismans?” From what she knew of Morpheus, she couldn’t think of any reason why he’d bother Jack and Ianto. 

They still didn’t have an explanation for the unexpected shared dream she had with Jack. She assumed it had something to do with the memory issues he was having. But seeing the effect this one had, and the likelihood it would affect their relationship, she reconsidered. Someone who didn’t know them could have expected she’d react differently.

“No.” Jack absently tugged on the ring.

“One of the ancients is messing with you.” She gave it a moment. “A ring is a symbol. It represents what you want it to.” Pause. “You’ve been together two years.” She looked at Ianto. “You take relationships seriously.” She turned to Jack. “You don’t.” Pause. “Somehow you’ve managed two years. It has nothing to do with ancients or rings or shared dreams.” 

Gwen’s mobile rings. She quickly found it in her pocket. “Cooper.”

“This is Addien Floyd, ma’am.” She sounded emotional. “We need your help.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know. Three constables.” Addien trailed off. “Are dead, including Connie Ryan. Andy is missing. It’s possible he knows who killed Connie.” 

Gwen pinches the bridge of her nose. “We need everything you have on the deceased and what they were working on.”

“It’s being prepared.” Addien paused. “Two were killed off-duty. Ryan was killed on assignment. The drug dealer she was investigating called 999 and identified her as an uncover cop.”

“Any jurisdiction issues?”

“Not with three dead. People are saying it’s Jodi Hsiung all over again. We have no witness. No evidence.” Addien struggled to keep her composure. “Erwood handled petty crimes involving teenagers. Glynn rode a desk for ten years and was eight days from mandatory retirement.” She cried softly. 

“Don Glynn?”

“Yeah.”

Gwen closed her eyes. Glynn was a teddy bear that dressed up like Santa yearly to pass out gifts. Then a thought occurred to her. “Did Erwood serve in the military?”

“Yeah. Royal Welsh.”

The conversation wound down and Gwen disconnected. She took a moment and then explained what she knew. “Connie Ryan is somehow connected to Sal. Erwood and Glynn both served in the Army.”

“Did Andy serve?” Ianto asked.

“No.” Gwen realized another problem. “Andy might know how to find Sal. If he wants revenge, that’s where he went.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Hughes Flats; Cardiff, Wales**

John Hart woke as Ken climbed out of bed. Based on the light filtering through the bedroom window, it was early. John briefly wondered if he forgot something. When they discussed the weekend days earlier, they decided to spend most of it in bed.

“Ken?”

“Go back to sleep.” He sounded restless.

That sounded like a good idea. John propped himself up on an elbow, watching Ken find clothes for the day. “What’s wrong?”

“I want to catch up on cleaning.”

John knew he’d missed something. “Why?”

“I haven’t accomplished anything lately.”

Puzzled, John sat up. “What’s wrong?”

When Ken didn’t immediately answer, John swung his legs over the edge of the bed. It was obvious there was a problem. He had no idea what. Since Ken left inpatient treatment, they had few problems. The only complaint John could think of was the paperwork for their Disney World trip. That wouldn’t result in early morning cleaning. Although he had no idea what would.

“Talk to me.” John walked around the bed.

“I need something to do.”

John kept his first response to himself. It wouldn’t help. “Ken. What’s wrong?”

Ken set his pants on the dresser. “I want to work.” He hesitated. “The traveling has been fun…”

That confused John more. He walked over and ran a hand lightly over Ken’s back. “Is this about money?” They had that conversation more than once. Torchwood cost Ken his job at the Disney store. While Jack could probably work it out, even after Ken’s rehab, John didn’t think it was a good idea.

Ken set his pants on top of the dresser and closed his eyes. “I don’t want to be supported.”

“You want another mall job?”

“A toy store is hiring.”

John lightly kissed the top of Ken’s head. “I have an extra portal device and stun gun.” They would solve most security problems. It reminded John of the mercenary attacks and how they contributed to Ken nearly drinking himself to death.

John’s mobile rang. He considered ignoring it. But an early morning call meant a problem. Reluctantly, he moved over to his bedside table and answered it. Jack sounded strange and refused to explain where they were going or why. John had been tempted to tell Jack to forget it until Rex finished the passport paperwork. Despite the Edinburgh incident, Ken still wanted to go to Disney World. It might help with Ken’s restlessness. John suspected Rex didn’t want to provide documents that would pass American background checks.

“I have to go.”

Ken didn’t say anything as John dressed. He wondered if he should have said more. It wasn’t the first time Ken mentioned working or supporting himself. After the alcohol poisoning, John preferred to keep Ken close. John knew from nearly dying himself under similar circumstances how quickly the emotions or addiction could get out of control.

By the time John Hart reached the car park door, he had an idea. He’d ask Ianto to talk to Ken. Both had gone through Torchwood-related PTSD.

Then the elevator opened down the hall, and John’s thoughts turned to the current situation. Jack’s slow footsteps meant he was distracted. It made John wonder what happened. They hadn’t talked much since they’d kissed. Nothing more than stress and strange circumstances, he reminded himself, and a shared past. Life was much simpler as a Time Agent.

“Where are we going?” John asked as Jack neared the corner.

Absently, Jack said, “To find Sal.”

“Why? We risk exposing her.”

“Connie Ryan’s dead. Andy’s missing.”

John waited for details as Jack headed for the door. “What’s wrong with your hand?”

Jack held up the ring. “It won’t come off.”

“You got married?” John followed wondering what he’d missed.

 

Gwen Cooper returned to her family’s flat. They tried to have family time on the weekend. After everything that had changed in the last couple years, it was important. She had an insane job that affected all of them. Safety concerns were a big worry. Her children were no longer abduction risks because of what they would do to anyone that tried to harm them. They needed as much normal as they could manage.

Rhys made breakfast while Trefor ran around the living room with the Millennium Falcon he got for Christmas. Anwen stepped out of the bedroom she shared with her brother. Trefor carried the dinner plate sized replica to his sister.

“No telekinesis in the living room.”

Gwen smiled at the absurdity.

“Where did Uncle Jack and John go?” Anwen asked while levitating her brother’s toy ship toward their room.

“Cardiff PD has a problem,” Gwen said. She’d forgotten Anwen could sense them because of energy left over from time travel. “We agreed to help.”

Trefor followed his ship into the bedroom.

Rhys looked up from the stove. “Security issue?”

“Possibly.” Gwen moved over to him. And quietly explained what she knew.

Anwen walked over. “Between me and Trefor, shopping will be okay.”

Trefor stepped out of the bedroom with his ship again eying his sister.

Gwen looked at Anwen. “Entertain your brother.”

Unamused, Anwen turned around and walked back to their room.

“We’re lucky,” Rhys said quietly. “The new driver asked how we got Anwen to be nice to her brother. He has a teenager and two young kids. The girl wants nothing to do with her brother and sister.”

Jack Harkness knew he overreacted. Knowing did nothing to lessen the overwhelming feeling of being trapped. When the possibility of cutting off his finger sounded like a good idea, he knew the problem was a lot worse than his commitment issues.

Ianto deserved better than hearing how much the idea of getting married disturbed him. Gwen would tell him to talk to Ianto. Jack thought he’d learned his lesson with the 456. Having a second chance meant he could fix his mistakes. Reminding himself of that didn’t help.

“Jack,” John said, “What happened?”

“I woke up married.” What Jack intended as a joke didn’t sound like one. “It was another unexpected shared-dream.”

“With Ianto?” John paused. “Why not marry him?”

Jack had no idea why the idea made him uncomfortable. “I don’t know.”

 

Ianto Jones focus on changing Michael. He wished he could forget seeing Jack claw at a wedding ring like an animal caught in a trap. Another reminder of why Jack committed. Ianto knew it was a matter of time and the panic swelled. Michael squirmed, forcing Ianto to concentrate.

“There.” Ianto picked Michael up from the changing table thankful the pain stopped at least.

Owen hadn’t been able to explain the pain, and suggested asking Bree. After the discussion about how he came back from the dead, and her trying to quit, Ianto didn’t think that was a good idea. That left trying to puzzle it out himself. The only thing he’d come up with was feeling conflicted about having to choose between Jack and Michael.

“Errands,” Ianto told himself, carrying the baby from the nursery. He left the list on the kitchen counter. At some point, he needed to get groceries. Having been shot in an Asda and blown up in a Cosco car park, he decided it was a chore best done when Michael wasn’t with him.

 

**Caring Hearts Physical Rehabilitation and Care Facility**

John Hart stepped out of the Torchwood van wondering if they’d been set up to expose Sal. When she was released from the hub, he suggested Nigeria. It wasn’t ideal. But it was safe. The other offices weren’t set up for guests that pose security threats. The Canadian R&D facility might have options other than a cell, but it was on an empty island north of Canada. Atmore was possible but had more in common with a prison than a Torchwood office. They had to relocate her after talking.

John fell into step with Jack. “If this is about Sal, who wants what?”

“I don’t know.” Jack still sounded distracted.

“The house, RMP, attacks on Sal. The investigations went nowhere. Someone in London funded the attack on her bar after the bones were found.”

“Officially, the military police backed off.”

“Claiming Sal would come in when it got bad enough.” John suspected that meant they were hoping she died and they’d blame it on her.

“Nothing from your contacts?”

“No. People are scared.” John had no idea of what.

Jack Harkness led down the hall to the rehab center. When they discussed options, Sal insisted on staying in Cardiff. She wouldn’t explain why. Her choice of hiding places was equally confusing. The crime boss/vigilante opted to work in a medical facility. Although from the background checks, Sal had military connections to both employees and patients.

Gael Towler, aka Sal, stepped out of an office looking annoyed. “Why are you here?”

Jack lowered his voice. “Is there somewhere we can talk?”

Sal motioned them into the office and closed the door behind them.

“Connie Ryan was reported dead. With two other constables.” Jack gave it a moment as Sal sat in her office chair. “Have you heard from Andy?”

“No. He doesn’t know how to contact me.”

“PD can’t find him and suspect he’s tracking Connie’s killer.”

Sal shook her head. “He doesn’t have it in him.”

John said, “We can’t leave you here. Both Erwood and Glynn served in the Army.”

“You think someone’s looking for me?”

“Do you have a better idea?” Jack asked.


	4. Chapter 4

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

Owen Harper drank coffee from a thermos as he walked passed the holding cells reviewing medical scans on a tablet. John left a note with the Weevil files about a relocation plan. A habitat required less effort. The island with the Rift survivor medical facility had more than enough room. Owen agreed. 

He stopped outside the entrance to the pterodactyl nest. Thankfully the little one did not need treatment. The parthenogenesis caused by Atmore energy stabilized. That left a lot of questions. But it supported the theory terraforming devices were involved.

That ended his rounds, Owen thought. They had no one in the infirmary or quarantine and cryo-stasis was stable.

The intercom clicked. “Rhymney River readings are strange.”

“Strange how?” Owen walked toward Tosh’s lab.

“Temperature, flow, chemical composition.”

“How?” Owen asked. He stopped thinking anything was impossible a long time ago.

A notification sounded before Tosh answered.

 

Toshiko Sato reviewed the information. DC Don Glynn previously investigated serial killers associated with the river. Based on cases the hub flagged, there had been similar cases recently. The lack of notes indicated the computer hadn’t flagged the connection. Nor could she figured out what changed.

Owen stepped into the science lab. 

Tosh looked up as he entered and smiled. “Good morning.”

“It’s morning.”

“Review the autopsy reports. I’m checking the files. The notification didn’t include an explanation,” Tosh said. “It looks like a computer glitch.” She held out a tablet. 

He accepted it. He set his free hand on her shoulder absently while he read. “Cause of death is too similar. The killers were under the same influence.”

 

The large door rolled aside and Gwen Cooper entered the main floor of the hub. Owen walked over looking unhappy. He reminded her so much of the man she knew. The differences were harder and harder to see the longer she knew him. 

“I downloaded the files.” Owen handed her a tablet.

Gwen had no idea what he was talking about. “For what?”

“Didn’t you get the notification?”

“No.”

Owen groaned, looking inconvenienced. “A case in the last several hours flagged a constable nearing retirement, half a dozen cases he investigated, and a pair of serial killers you investigated with Lacene Harpham.”

“Don Glynn?”

“Yeah.”

“His death flagged the cases,” Gwen said. “One of three constables killed overnight.”

“Not good. I compared the autopsy files for the serial killers’ victims. A previous medical examiner made notes, that the hub downloaded, contradicting the official findings.”

Gwen wondered if she should contact Lacene. “We need to run it through Global.”

“I tried. It said I needed authorization from the head of Torchwood Global.” Owen sounded annoyed. “Will she be working in the office today?”

One of the more ridiculous aspects of the changes. According to the computer, her twelve-year-old daughter was in charge of Torchwood. They needed her to run searches through the Global mainframe. It could be done remotely once John was back in the hub. Another one of Torchwood’s cosmic jokes.

 

** Cymru Medical Supplies and Equipment **

Ianto Jones parked next to a medical supply wholesaler. Running errands with Michael was always an experience. But everything could be easily ordered or delivered. Medical supplies had certain requirements, and having them delivered the building took more effort than picking them up. The last person he spoke to suggested delivering the supplies directly to Torchwood. If they didn’t want to delivery to a block of flats, they would really object to a tourist office or a parking garage.

“Mr. Jones,” the clerk greeted from behind the counter as he entered the office. “Your order is ready.”

Ianto shifted Michael to his left side to remove his wallet. He then remembered Owen added to the order. It might not fit in the car.

“Congratulations,” she said enthusiastically. 

Confused, he looked up.

“You got married.” She smiled. 

“No.” Ianto tried to think of how to explain. The last thing Jack needed to hear was wedding rumors. “It was a Torchwood-related prank.” Ianto ran his thumb over the ring to show it didn’t move.

She looked embarrassed. “Sorry.”

 

** Torchwood Three **

Gwen Cooper sat in the conference room with a laptop, notebook and multiple tablets. Don Glynn appeared to be another example of hub notifications not working correctly. They should have gotten the information when they entered the serial killer information. The fact that Owen got the information and was able to recognize a problem she would have missed really made her wonder. 

Case details indicated that Don Glynn knew about Torchwood long before Miracle Day. He never mentioned it. And it hadn’t previously come up. More interesting was his connection to the fire investigation. He removed himself from the investigation, claiming a conflict of interest, and never worked another major case. A quick check showed he’d never worked a case with Connie or Erwood.

The obvious explanation would be that Glynn knew the fire was connected to the Army. Which suggested he had a connection to both Torchwood and the military. Under other circumstances, she wouldn’t have found it questionable. The necessary mindset and skills for serving would directly translate over to Torchwood. As long as the person’s loyalties were clear. As a constable, he didn’t have to make the distinction.

Which really made her wonder about Erwood. Connie was connected to Sal. She worked black ops acquiring alien technology for the military. Glynn obviously had connections. Nothing in Erwood’s file explained it. Although he was under investigation for something. When Jodi Hsiung was killed suddenly without explanation she’d been under investigation.

The more Gwen read the more she wondered. Under other circumstances, she would have assumed Erwood was dirty. Although unable to access his internal investigation file, she was able to review cases he was associated with. It didn’t take much to guess what concerned the department. He had unexplained sources of information and an incredible track record for quickly resolving petty crime investigations.

Unsure the best place to start, Gwen packaged all of it and sent it to Nigeria. They had no way to track Rift or ancient-related abilities. The Birmingham group appeared to be all women. If he was a Dreamer, Morpheus might mention it. That left a psychics. Nigeria and The Refuge were the best options to answer that question.


	5. Chapter 5

** Dafad Chwerthin Dry Cleaning; Cardiff, Wales **

Carrying their dry cleaning and a squirming baby was an experience. Ianto Jones managed to get the driving side door open and folded the bags as carefully as he could over the seat. Michael kicked him a third time. Ianto groaned. It was that kind of day. Getting the car seat fastened took longer than he wanted to admit.

“The last errand,” he promised. And kissed Michael on top of the head.

Ianto’s mobile rang as he moved the clothes to the passenger seat. He found it in his pocket three rings later. “Jones.”

“You’re in danger,” the young, female voice said. The call ended with static.

Ianto climbed into the car and closed the door. He looked out the car windows and didn’t see anything. 

Uneasy, he tapped his ear com. “I need a trace on the last call I received.”

“What happened?” Gwen asked.

“Weird warning.”

“No call showing.”

Ianto wasn’t sure what to do. After the car explosion in the parking lot, he knew he’d sense a bomb. He didn’t sense anything. That wasn’t reassuring. “Send a drone.” Too much had happened for him to dismiss it.

 

** Parked near Saint David’s Mall **

Jack Harkness waited impatiently. Sal made calls. John checked CCTV around the area Andy’s cell phone pinged last. It left him too much time to his thoughts. Images of the shared dream mingled with other memories. For the first time in a long time, he clearly remembered getting married the early years on Earth. He’d been a different then. Arguably he became a better person.

“Andy hasn’t been seen,” Sal commented. “News of Connie’s death is circulating fast. A low-level mobster issued an information bounty. With Andy missing, it’s going to get worse.” She exhaled sharply. “The cops are not the only people pissed.”

“Jack,” John said, distracted, “Do a police report search for abductions last night.” He handed Jack a tablet.

A quick search found a 999 call describing a possibility. Jack used his ear com to listen to the call. The callers shouldn’t have been ignored. He checked the resulting report. It didn’t fit. “One was reported while Connie was on-duty,” Jack repeated the location provided by the caller and the call time.

“Found it.” John held up the CCTV footage for Jack. Sal leaned forward in the backseat.

“Check for a better image of the victim.” Jack focused on finding evidence the constable responded. It didn’t take much to identify his car and it’s GPS records. The constable moved through the area, probably to cover his tracks, but wasn’t there long enough to investigate. He should have spoken to the caller. Either he was given bad information, or he’s dirty.

Jack found the mobile number. Then grabbed his charging phone. 

“Hello?” The young woman sounded like the 999 caller. 

“This is Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood. According to 999 records, you made a call last night.”

Skeptical, she asked, “Torchwood?” 

“Yes. I need you tell me what you saw last night.”

“I’m not sure. It sounds crazy, but I think two guys walked up to another on the sidewalk, injected him with something and walked him to a van.” She hesitated. “Maybe he was drunk and his buddies were helping him out.” That was scenario she wanted to be true.

“Can you describe any of them?”

“One of two with the van had unfortunate hair. An attempt at platinum blond that looks like he washed his hair in bleach.” She paused to think. “The guy on the sidewalk looked familiar. I’ve seen him somewhere. Maybe BBC.”

“Could he have been on the news?”

“Maybe.”

“Thank you. If anyone calls and asks about this case, call me back. Either this number or the Torchwood number on the government websites.” Jack ended the call.

“I don’t know if it’s Andy, but the guy was abducted.” John reviewed something on the tablet he used. “They drove a car registered to a single woman who's been hospitalized for a week.” Pause. “Ms. Jenkins works for Cymru Medical Supplies and Equipment.”

Jack quickly found city information on the business. “One office and an adjacent warehouse.” The second building sounded suspicious. He read the Newton address to John. 

“CCTV is down near the building. It went down after the abduction.”

 

** Torchwood Three **

Using multiple monitors, Toshiko Sato compared real-time drone information with CCTV footage from cameras near the dry cleaner. The teenager that reorganized the lab had an impressive set-up. 

“You were followed,” she said over the ear com. “A small, late model gray car with minor front end damage.”

“Can you see the driver?” Ianto asked.

“Vaguely.” She thought it was a man but wasn’t sure.

“Have the drone follow me.”

Tosh nodded. “Be careful.”

 

_ Driving _

Anxious, Ianto Jones drove out of the parking lot and headed for the hub. As expected, the gray car followed him. Minutes later, his eyes glowed blue and his skin started to tingle. It didn’t take much to guess something bad was about to happen.

“Tosh, check the area.”

She paused. “No obvious problems.”

The gray car sped up. Ianto’s adrenaline rushed as he increased speed. The person following him knew he wasn’t alone. 

“Michael is in the car with me.” He took a moment to calm himself. “Bring the drone in over the gray car. The driver needs to know it’s there. If it tries to hit me, land on it.”

“Redirecting the drone now.” She obviously had a question. “The car isn’t strong enough to hold the drone.”

“Yeah.” The weight would crush the car.

Relieved, Tosh said, “He’s backing off.”

“Follow us back to the hub.”

“We have a number plate. Of the car.” Pause. “It was stolen an hour ago.”

“Where?”

Tosh gave him the nearest cross streets.

“Between the medical supplier and the dry cleaner.” Ianto remembered the curious clerk at Cymru’s. “It’s connected to Cymru Medical Supplies and Equipment.” He’d assumed the issues with delivery was legal. “Ask Owen why he chose that company.” 


	6. Chapter 6

** Hughes Flats; Cardiff, Wales **

Anwen Williams stood in the bedroom doorway watching her dad read instructions. From her brother’s expression, he knew more about the model ship than their dad did. It was an Uncle Jack project, but dad insisted he could figure it out. Thankfully, her brother had more patience than she did.

Amused, she turned and headed for the kitchen. Hopefully, dad would get bored before damaging the model, and decide to get Trefor a project they could do together. She wouldn’t mind a trip to the mall. A discount store had a sale on cowboy movies. Or she could just mention it to John.

Anwen opened the fridge and eyed the empty space. Lunch options at the mall sounded better. She closed it. They needed to get groceries. She could talk her dad into that. Pizza wouldn’t take much more effort. Especially if she talked to Trefor first. He did an impressive miserable kid routine when he wanted something.

Her dad’s mobile phone buzzed on the counter. Text message. Curious, Anwen walked over and checked it. The screen said an unknown caller. With Ms. Sato’s system updates, that was strange. Anwen accepted the message. “Your wife is cheating on you.” 

Anwen sighed. The last thing they needed was her dad getting jealous again. If he believed the message, he’d assume it was Uncle Jack. That would cause a lot of problems.

She sent John a quick text message. “Please figure out who sent this and why.” Then forwarded the accusation. And deleted the original from her dad’s phone. 

 

** Near Cymru Medical Building on Newton Road **

Jack Harkness parked the Torchwood van blocks from the building. He preferred to know what they were walking into. Killing Connie and other constables that served in the Army had a few possibilities. Sal was the simplest explanation. Abducting Andy suggested they wanted information. Jack doubted Andy had information about Connie and Sal’s activities. He knew some about Torchwood. Nothing sensitive. Depending on where his abductors got their information, the expectations could be very different from reality.

Jack tapped his ear com. “Gwen.”

“Yeah.” She sounded distracted. 

“Check the van’s GPS. We need a drone in the air.”

“Give me a moment.” Gwen paused. “Ianto and Michael are safe. Here. But they were followed. Possibly from Cymru Medical. Owen and Tosh are working on it.”

Without thinking Jack ran his thumb over the promise ring. “Andy appears to have been abducted by people associated with that company.”

“Bring him back,” Gwen said quietly.

“Text me when the drone is in place.” Jack tapped his ear com off.

He remembered Ianto talking about errands last night. With the dream and the anxiety, Jack knew he’d been too preoccupied to ask questions. Targeting Ianto could have been similar to Andy. Or it could have been an attempt to distract or end the investigation into Andy’s abduction. Without knowing who they were dealing with or why.

“Scan the area.”

John looked up from his tablet. “Working on it.”

Jack looked at Sal. “We can talk about secrets later. Is there anything Andy knows or that someone could reasonably assume he knows?”

“Not about me. Andy is insanely honest. That’s what Connie sees… saw in him. And that he would listen to anything she needed to vent. After multiple Torchwood cases, there was nothing she could see on the job that he couldn’t handle listening to.” Sal shook her head slightly. “I don’t know how Erwood or Glynn ties into this. But my first thought on abducting Andy is Gwen.” She sighed. “Do you know much about the rumors at the station? About Andy?”

“No.” Jack never really thought about Andy’s life outside of how it connected to Torchwood.

“Andy has a thing for strong women. Not ones that will stand up to him. But could hand him his ass.” Sal takes a moment. “Insecure guys joke about mommy issues. Worse. One rumor that pissed off Connie was that Gwen has been using him for years.” She closed her eyes. “The only time Andy said anything was when someone insulted Connie.”

Jack wondered if it was true. Or an act. It wouldn’t surprise him if Andy was targeted. But it was an easy lie to sell. Sal hadn’t actually told them anything. She deflected everything from herself to Gwen. Under other circumstances, Jack would have been more inclined to believe it. A quick glance at John gave Jack the impression they had the same thoughts. Despite how much their lives had changed since the Time Agency, they received the same training and worked together. 

“Those types of rumors would be part of it,” John said quietly. “A woman like Gwen or Connie wouldn’t bother with a weak man. Depending on the person, he or she might assume the opposite. That Andy was a con. Or like Ianto, was just quiet.”

“Aren’t we pathetic,” Sal said. “Give me a gun. We need to get Andy.”

Jack’s mobile chimed with a text message. He checked it.

“We have access to drone data.” John scrolled through the preliminary. “They have an interrogation facility.” He looked up, meeting Jack’s eyes. 

 

** Torchwood Three **

Gwen Cooper stood in her Tosh’s lab reviewing drone data over her shoulder. It looked like the facility evacuated quickly. There were a few people remaining in a section of the basement. From their movement, they were sick. “Can we check air quality?”

“Not directly. There is an independent circulation system.” Tosh tensed. “It has an incinerator attached to it.”

Gwen groaned. “Bioweapons.”

“I don’t think so. It doesn’t have other indicators.” Tosh paused to think. “They use something potentially dangerous. Rather than make it.”

Gwen nodded. “Ideas?”

“Unfortunately.” Tosh motioned at the screen. “The computer flagged C hampignons Noirs. The mushroom spores have differences, but it’s the same type of drug.”

Gwen tapped her ear com. “Jack.” When he didn’t respond, she sent him a quick text message. “Any unexplained heat signatures or power usage?”

Tosh checked quickly. “No. Why?”

“CN is produced by exposing growing mushrooms to alien reptile eggs.” Which reminded Gwen of Cattrel Industries. “We need another drone in the air. If they have captive dragons, an adult may show up.” Which was the least of their worries. “Computer, activate intercom.” It clicked. “Ianto, are we prepared for Jack and John getting exposed to CN?”

“No,” Ianto said, exasperated. “We are not doing that again.”


	7. Chapter 7

** Cymru Medical Building on Newton Road **

John Hart handed Jack a respirator from van storage. He clearly remembered what happened the last time he was exposed to CN, and didn’t want to know how it affected his ability to teleport. Exposure caused a portal device to malfunction and a series of events he’d like to forget.

“What are you afraid of?” Sal held her hand out for a respirator.

“It’s not fear.” Dread would be more accurate, John thought. 

“We can enter the building there.” Jack motioned down the alley. “Near a stairwell leading to the basement.”

John set a hand over his wrist-strap. “I should warn her. In case.” If he was exposed and had to portal out, he could get caught in the Rift again. Anwen would have to rescue him. 

“Yeah.”

John walked across the alley and flipped it open. He then said quietly, “Anwen Williams.”

“You figured out the text message already?” She said quietly.

“No.” He hadn’t seen it yet. “I’m entering a building with CN spores.”

Anwen swore. Rhys said something in the background. John could only imagine he was correcting her language. Quiet voices followed.

“Be careful.”

John closed his wrist-strap and walked back. The absurdity reminded him again of their days as Time Agents. The adrenaline, rush, and downtime was so much simpler. Less stressful. Images from Ni’Athal flashed through his mind. He had no idea why he was nostalgic for a sleazy resort. Another indication of how chaotic things had gotten.

Sal held a respirator. She’d grabbed it when he walked away. “Saying goodbye to your girlfriend?”

That was not a conversation he wanted to have.

 

Jack Harkness unlocked the door with his wrist-strap and led into the building. It looked industrial. Which fit the location and official business details. Another quick scan, checking for distortion technology showed none. It felt off somehow.

As they neared the stairs, Jack thought they should have left Sal in the van. He and John had more experience working together. A weird thought, Jack concluded as he opened the door. He dismissed it, focusing on the situation. And an increasing feeling he’d missed something.

“Keep your eyes open.” Jack walked slowly down the stairs, holding his Webly in front of him.

The basement door had a more complex electronic lock. He opened it and then hesitated, his hand on the handle. There was one obvious trap possibility. 

Jack tapped his ear com. “Tosh, can the air circulation system remove the air from the basement?”

She hesitated. “Yeah.”

“Shut it down.”

“It’s an enclosed system,” Tosh said. “I don’t know if I can.”

Jack looked at Sal, and lowered his face mask. The air wasn’t dangerous until they entered the basement. “You need to stay here.” He explained the problem with the air.

She shook her head.

Unsure of what else to say, Jack replaced his mask, and opened the door. Emergency lighting cast everything in a sickly shade of red. The interrogation rooms were near the center. Unsure how to get there, he picked a direction and started walking down the hall. The only sound was air circulation from vents near the ceiling. 

Jack’s uneasiness increased as they walk. The hallways look alike, making it easy to get lost. He couldn’t help but wonder if it was more of an interrogation technique rather than a trap. But it didn’t fit what they knew of CN. Before he could ask John’s opinion, a security wall suddenly dropped from the ceiling separating Jack from Sal and John. 

Jack turned to view them through the transparent wall. “Get her out of here.” 

“I don’t need to be rescued,” Sal argued.

John grabbed her around the waist and they disappeared.

“What happened?” Gwen asked over the ear com.

Jack explained. “Assume air circulation is next. How do I get Andy out?”

“We could send a maintenance bot,” Tosh said. “Get you out the same way Canada rescued me.”

“CN disrupts portal devices.”

“We will figure it out,” Gwen said.

 

** Torchwood Three **

Ianto Jones sat in his office with Michael reviewing information. He suspected there was more to the car following him than Jack’s investigation. Ianto knew he was an easier target. Running errands with Michael added to it. That could reasonably connect with Andy’s abduction. Killing three constables was different. Ianto doubted it was a cover for abduction. Either it was a coincidence or opportunistic. The same as the attempt on him.

According to Owen, he chose Cymru Medical based on research. A quick Internet research found good product and customer reviews. Tosh or the Nova Scotia office would need to determine if the information sources were legit. It was easy to see why Owen accepted it.

Without more information, it left two options. The supply office was a complex cover or the company was partially legit. Either could be targeting Torchwood. 

The CN suggested a connection to Cattrel Industries and Torchwood black ops. Neither the drone nor Jack’s wrist-strap indicated comparable technology. And the computer noted the CN was significantly different than previous versions they’d seen.

Ianto hoped it was synthetic. That caused more problems, but it meant the company wasn’t breeding aliens in captivity. A practice that ended badly for Cattrel.

Michael squirmed, distracting Ianto. He stood. Research could wait. Without more information, there wasn’t much he could do but guess.

“Do you want to see the guard dog?” Ianto carried Michael out of his office. 

“Dog,” he replied happily.

Ianto smiled, remembering the day he and Jack captured the pterodactyl. Most parents showed their kids puppies. They had dinosaurs. 

 

** Cymru Medical Building on Newton Road **

Searching took longer than Jack Harkness hoped. Andy sat on the floor in a small room. From his expression and body language, he was hallucinating. Except differently from his own experience. The effect appeared lessened. A quick scan said it wasn’t fatal. A question for later.

“I found him.” Jack dragged Andy to his feet. 

“We have drones overhead with ballistic shields,” Gwen said. “We can take out a wall and still contain the CN.”

“Do it,” Jack replied. “Which wall?”

“South.”

Jack half carried Andy. It looked possible until he encountered another clear barrier in a hallway. “A wall won’t be enough.”

“I programmed the bot to find you,” Tosh said.

Within minutes, Jack heard it overhead. An alarm sounded. The circulation system reversed, removing the air. Jack flipped open his wrist-strap as his vision blurred. Even with his regeneration capabilities, he fell, and barely avoided landing on Andy.

When he saw the blue light, he thought he was hallucinating. It expanded outward toward the air vent. The building shook and the sound stopped. Moments passed and the bot breached the ceiling. Air returned in a whoosh.

“John.”

Jack passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

Owen Harper reviewed the medscan results. The constable was exposed to a drug with similar properties to CN, but had a much different effect. He wondered if this version had a different purpose. It looked more like a hallucinogen without the side effects of common street drugs.

All known CN survivors had Rift abilities or in Jack’s case regenerated. It was somehow connected to the alien’s ability to travel through the Rift. Owen could only guess that an aptitude for Rift energy offered some type of protection. He wasn’t sure how that explained the new version. There was a party drug created from cloned reptiles. But it was different. 

“Will he live?” Gwen asked quietly, standing back with Sal.

“Yeah.” Owen turned. “He needs observation and rest.” That might explain the differences between drugs. 

Gwen nodded.

“Are the restraints necessary?” Sal asked.

“Based on what we know of the drug, yes.” Owen wished he had solid information. “Two previous exposures had extreme reactions.” He gave it a moment. “We have to wait and see.”

“More than two,” Gwen said. “People respond individually. A nonviolent teenage girl killed a boy that sexually manipulated or raped her.”

“That’s bad?” Sal asked.

“She set him on fire.”

Sal shrugged as if to say “and.”

Thinking about other versions of the drug gave Owen an unfortunate idea. The full-powered drug could be used for torture or creating Rift abilities. The clone version could be used to make money if it was mass produced. If the new version combined the two, it could cause serious problems. 

Torchwood shutdown genetics programs and community research that took years to establish. If someone was desperate enough for psychics or Rift abilities, contaminating the Cardiff drug scene could produce them. The results would be questionable. 

Unless they targeted a certain demographic. “Could that building have been a reaction test?” Owen asked. 

 

Jack Harkness hung his coat on the wooden rack in his office. He felt strange since regenerating. A difference he couldn’t describe. It went with a thought just out of reach. Like a persistent itch. 

The door opened and Ianto entered carrying Michael. “Tosh is assessing the building.”

“Good.” Jack walked over to his desk.

Ianto shifted Michael as the baby fussed. “What’s wrong?” 

Jack sat wishing her could answer the question. “I don’t know.”

Ianto moved around the desk, sat on the corner, and asked, “Did Tosh mention the gray car?” 

Only then did Jack remember. He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten. “With everything…” He rested a hand on Ianto’s leg. 

“Are you still mad?” Ianto asked. “About the dream.”

“No.” Jack looked at the ring on his left hand. “I reacted badly.” His immediate thoughts contradicted his words, and he wondered where it came from.

Ianto set a hand over Jack’s. “Maybe Nessa has an idea. How it happened. How we remove the rings.”

“Dog,” Michael interrupted.

Jack tousled the baby’s hair with his free hand. “He sounds like Trefor.”

Ianto smiled. “Except Michael wants a pterodactyl. Not a puppy.”

 

John Hart found the kitchen/dining area empty. He reviewed the text message Rhys received on a dedicated tablet. He confirmed a message was received and deleted. But he couldn’t trace the sender. According to the phone company, it never happened. He needed to contact Luc and ask Nova Scotia to figure it out. Unless it was alien technology. John saw no indication of it. But couldn’t explain it.

The door opened. John looked up as Jack entered. It wasn’t a conversation John wanted to have, but telling Jack was easier than telling Gwen. There was no way to mention it without it sounding like an accusation. She didn’t have time for an affair. 

“You need to see this.”

Jack sat next to him with a strange expression. It reminded John of Simon somehow. 

“Anwen sent it from her dad’s phone.” John held up the message. 

“’Your wife is cheating on you,’” Jack read. “Did Rhys see that?”

“No.” John explained what he knew. 

“It might be related to the shared-dream.” Jack ran his thumb over the ring. 

John nodded. “The dream strained your relationship. If Rhys saw this, and believed it, he’d immediately blame you.” Which could cause more problems with Ianto and disrupt the Williams relationship.

“Gwen was a long time ago.” Jack reached over and set his hand on John's. 

“Are you having memory problems again?” The question immediately reminded John of Ni’Athal, and how Jack first mentioned the sleazy resort before he regressed. 

“No.” He squeezed John’s hand.

“You’re holding my hand.”

Jack withdrew it and stared at the ring briefly. Then leaned in and kissed John.

 

Gwen Cooper checked the computer. Jack was in the kitchen area. She needed to talk to him. The situation made her wonder if they needed someone in Cardiff that could handle CN exposure. Malcolm was her first thought because it didn’t affect him, but he was attending medical school in London. Jeannette wasn’t ideal, but she’d shown an ability to control her CN-caused Rift ability. Depending on the situation, they might have to risk it.

Static electricity danced over her skin as Gwen stepped into the room. When she saw Jack and John unconscious on the floor, she stepped in and secured the door. She grabbed Jack under the arms, getting a shock, and dragged him away from John.

Gwen moved over to him next and slapped him lightly. John didn’t react. At least it was only his shirt, she told herself as she quickly buttoned it. She could only imagine it was another memory related issue. That didn’t explain why they were unconscious.

“Computer, activate intercom.” It clicked. “Tosh scan the kitchen. Unexplained energy discharge similar to what shorted out the Cymru Medical air circulation system.”

The sound of typing followed. “Nothing now.”

That was good and bad. “Owen, Jack and John are unconscious.” Pause. “We need to consider the possibility that the modified CN was not the only contaminant in the building.

“I feel fine,” Sal said.

Gwen wondered if was specific to Jack and John or their genetics. The general and Trefor could be at risk. And she didn’t want to think about what it looked like was happening when they lost consciousness. If they crossed that line, it could land Ianto in therapy as well as Ken. 


	9. Chapter 9

** Torchwood London; London, England **

** Monday, August 2, 2021 **

Waking with chest pain made for a memorable morning. Rex Matheson reluctantly gave in and took pain medication. It worked. As he wasn’t injured and would have regenerated if he was, it told him he had a serious problem. Reluctantly, he contacted Bree. He had no idea how much to tell her. If she knew about Jack, she could handle the truth. Her previous comments about quitting over Ianto’s background made him doubt she could.

Rex waited in his office. He eyed the Mustang painting on the wall across from his desk. The new facility had been decorated with horses and scenes from Wales. There was a Welsh red dragon in his new apartment. He knew it meant something, but not what. The office manager insisted the decorations could not be changed. 

Langford Talbot was another mystery. He arrived the day after the general completed construction with recommendations from the Kearas. The reference letter said his parents worked for Torchwood. A simple background check determined Langford’s parents were both in Torchwood Three cryo-stasis for crimes against Torchwood and the planet.

A knock sounded on the door. Then Bree opened it and stepped in. He simply told her he needed to discuss something. She didn’t ask questions. Which he appreciated. She crossed the room and sat across from him.

“What happened?” 

Rex explained how he was injured at the beginning of Miracle Day, the pain and increasing need for medication. “What happened in Argentina changed me.” He preferred not to mention immortality. “I heal quickly.” He hesitated. “The pain can’t be real.”

Bree nodded. “Psychosomatic pain can be caused by anxiety or unresolved emotional trauma.”

“Why now?” 

“Is something happening that reminds you of Miracle Day?”

Rex thought about his relationship with Davy and the nightmares he’d been having about Vera. “Possibly.”

“That could be it. Without more information, I can’t make a diagnosis.” 

“How do I resolve it?”

Bree smiled. “It’s not that simple. If it’s an unresolved trauma, you need to come to terms with it.” She gives him a moment. “Therapy is the normal recommendation.”

“No.”

Bree expected that. “Then you need to assess the situation. If it’s fear, you have to face it.” She took a moment. “Self-treatment is not a good idea.”

Rex’s cell phone rings. He checks the screen. “Good morning.”

“I need you to meet me at the A&E.” Davinia Delagarza sound somewhat medicated. “I was attacked in the car park outside my flat an hour ago. They took my purse and my car.”

“Are you all right?”

“Yeah.” Davy sighed. “The police are concerned it’s connected to the slashed tires and…”

“I will be there as soon as possible.”

“Ask for DC Delman Lantry. He’s the new investigator. I got the impression he thinks I was mugged because my skirt is too short.” 

The call ended.

Rex took a moment to compose himself. “Does DCI Harpham coordinate with Torchwood?”

“At times.” Bree looks like she doesn’t know how to explain. “Lacene specializes in serial offenders.”

“Stalkers?” Rex absently rubs his chest where he was impaled at the start of Miracle Day.

“It depends on the circumstances,” Bree said. “Why?”

“Davy is at the hospital.” Rex explained.

Bree quickly found her cell phone. “I’m coming with you.” 

 

** Outside Visionary Beans Coffee Shop **

Lacene Harpham waited with as much patience as she could fake. With as many years as she’d been on the job, her knowledge and experience should have been recognized. After more than one asinine email exchange, two messages, and a failed phone call, she wondered how she found herself trying to reason with one of the few constables in London unfamiliar with her reputation. From what she could tell, his stupidity was based on ego and possibly misogyny. 

DC Elena Burrow exited the shop drinking coffee and looked briefly at Lacene. No recognition. Having anticipated that, Lacene held up her credentials. 

“Burrow.” She gave it a moment. “DCI Lacene Harpham.”

“We already had this conversation.”

Patience, she reminded herself. “No. I attempted to provide information on an open case. Requested by our bosses. Despite my education and years of experience, you refused to listen.”

Burrow turned, walking away.

Further annoyed, Lacene followed. “Your basic behavioral analysis is wrong.”

“No. The offender is profiling 101.”

Burrow was profiling 101. A self-important arse incapable of accepting she’s wrong. “Except your killer’s female. The MO is inconsistent because it’s fake.” 

“Not according to the psyche consult.” 

“That report is why I was contacted. It’s inaccurate.” Lacene visualized strangling him. “The killer is a female sadist who’s intentionally messing with you.”

“No. Individual female serials use poison and kill family members or patients.” 

There was an easy way to deal with that stupidity. “Corisa Woodhull. She's a convicted serial killer. A ritualistic sadist with no sexual component.”

“One of your cases?” Burrow asked, uninterested.

“Technically my first.” Lacene called the police on her mother. That detective had a lot in common with Burrows. He was forced to accept a sixteen-year-old proving him wrong. “Woodhull avoided detection because the investigators weren’t looking for female suspects.”

“One case.” 

“It’s still open.”

“Then  consult on that one.”

Lacene hated mentioning it. “I can’t.” She had hoped he would be reasonable enough to research the case. “It’s against the law to investigate my mother’s crimes.”

Burrow stopped, her expression one Lacene had seen more than once over the years. “Mother?”

“Yes. My mother is serving life without the possibility of parole for multiple homicides.” Including her father. “The reason my boss asked me to consult is I have unusual firsthand knowledge of the type of serial offender you’re investigating.” 

Annoyed with Burrow, and herself, Lacene walked away. She needed to calm down before calling in an update. Burrow was a moron. She couldn’t be trusted with a complicated, nonstandard investigation. If she was right about the manipulation and grandstanding, the killer fixated on Burrow. When she got bored, Burrow would be the killer’s next victim.

Lacene’s mobile rang as she removed it from her pocket. Seeing Bree’s name on the screen made Lacene smile. She pressed connect. “Morning, beautiful.”

“Sorry to bother you.”

“I appreciate the distraction. What happened?”

“Someone attacked Rex Matheson’s girlfriend this morning. He’s concerned about the investigation.”


	10. Chapter 10

** Millennium Centre; Cardiff, Wales **

Jack Harkness stood on the roof barely feeling the wind whip around him. His thoughts consumed him. Life had been easier before he met The Doctor and found himself in Earth’s past. When he worked for the Time Agency, he understood his motivations. Or thought he did. When he left, he focused on making money and entertaining himself. 

Jack’s introduction to Torchwood was traumatic. They threatened and bribed him, forcing him to become someone he didn’t want to be. He didn’t question it most days. Since taking over, he changed the entire organization. The current version would be unrecognizable to the women who killed him repeatedly to test his immortality.

Lately, the conflict seemed to be with himself. When Ianto returned, Jack was determined to make it right. He rubbed his thumb absently over the ring. Despite their differences, they made it work. Sometimes he’d see someone and it tested his resolve. At some point, they would have to discuss their differences. 

After what happened yesterday, the conversation would be soon and unpleasant. He has no idea why he kissed John. Anyone could have walked in on them. From Gwen and John’s reactions, Jack wondered if there was more to it. John was avoiding him. Gwen looked like she didn’t know how to ask something.

“Jack,” Gwen yelled from the access panel to the roof.

Reluctantly, he turned and headed back. They had work to do no matter how conflicted he felt.

Gwen waited until they were walking down the stairs. “Owen reviewed your blood work. With John, Sal’s and Andy’s.” She sounded uneasy. “He found nothing to explain what happened in the kitchen.”

“I don’t know.” Jack wished he did.

“John said he was tracking a text message. He wouldn’t explain.” 

Jack told Gwen what he knew about Anwen finding the message on Rhys’ phone. 

“The same thing I would have done.” Gwen hesitated. “You and John need to be careful.” Pause. “Both Ianto and Ken have had serious problems. If they found out…”

Jack stopped at looked at Gwen. “What?”

“When I walked in, you and John were tangled together.” She closed her eyes. “I pulled you apart. Buttoned his shirt.”

That explained John’s attitude, Jack thought. “I don’t remember.”

 

** Torchwood Three **

Ianto Jones’ mobile chimed as he walked toward the infirmary. He checked his messages. Rhiannon sent a picture of Trefor and Michael from daycare. Ianto wondered how pathetic he looked dropping off the kids off earlier. Three deceased constables and the Cymru Medical investigation had everyone on edge. 

His mobile rang. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Rhiannon said, “Trefor’s worried.” 

“Should I talk to him?”

“No. He’s showing Michael how to build with blocks.” She was amused.

Ianto remembered what Trefor was like with blocks before he could talk. That wasn’t reassuring. “Any problems?”

“Only that Trefor doesn’t understand Anwen’s sense of humor. He thinks telling you they’re running with scissors and playing with matches is a good idea.”

He stopped outside the range of the sliding doors. “Thanks for calling.”

“Not a problem. Have a good day.” The call ended.

After a moment, he entered the infirmary. If only the circumstances of Andy’s abduction were as easy to resolve as Trefor’s anxiety. Owen looked up from Andy’s bedside. 

“Any change?”

Owen walked over to Ianto. “Either the CN was a delivery method or it causes genetic changes.”

“We’ve seen no indication of that in previous cases.”

“Is Andy the only survivor that didn’t have a Rift ability?” Owen asked. “Not including Jack.”

The Doves had a different type of ability and John was somehow psychically bonded to Anwen. “No. Similar circumstances.”

Owen nodded. “From what we know about the abilities, they’re connected to the Rift. I was up half the night reading through related cases.” He moved over to his desk. “The only genetic similarities I found are consistent regional indicators.”

“They’re Welsh?”

“Celtic. English, Welsh, Scottish and Irish are as specific as it gets.”

They already knew that, Ianto thought.

“There isn’t enough known about the human brain. There are documented differences between psychics Torchwood authenticated and the rest of the population,” Owen said. “We know Moss-Probert made changes in adults resulting in new psychic abilities.”

“Miriam Morgans.” She was an extreme example. “We don’t have previous medical scans.” 

“If she had the capability before MP, she would have had a much different life.”

Ianto agreed with that.

“What if Cymru Medical knows what causes Rift abilities? Tosh is running simulations based on the changes in Davidson’s brain.”

“MP targeted easily controlled subjects. The only first gen biomech they created was submissive to the point of not escaping until Miriam talked him into it.” Ianto saw a few pictures of what Thomas was capable of. “He’s strong enough to remove security doors.”

“You need to be careful. That could be why they targeted you.”

Owen was Owen no matter what version, Ianto thought. “I was concerned about an impact with Michael in the car.” 

 

** Saint David’s Mall **

John Hart walked with Ken through the door. From his body language, he wasn’t happy to have company. John understood pride. But the memory of teleporting Ken to the infirmary with alcohol poisoning remained clear. An attempt to sober him up with a cold shower nearly killed him.

“I have a portal device which you’ve explained a dozen times,” Ken said, annoyed. “Stun pellets. A stun gun.” He then emphasized, “Self-defense training.”

“I worry.” John had spent a lot of time dealing with his demons since arriving in this time period. He didn’t want anyone paying for his sins. 

After a quick kiss, Ken said, “You have cop killers to catch.” He gave it a moment. “I’m safe.”

Not cop killers, he thought, watching Ken walk away. Damage control. He needed to find the person attempting to disrupt Torchwood. When John first arrived, Rhys’ jealousy of Jack was problematic. He used Trefor as an excuse. The general was evidence of what could happen if it started again.

Knowing it had to be dealt with and figuring out how we're different. His first thought was advanced technology, but current tech was more likely. The person or people had to know about Rhys’ jealousy problems or knew enough about him to guess. That suggested local. Infecting the telephone company computer would be simple enough. The necessary software was more complicated but available.

The question was how he was quietly accessing the phone company, and determining which program caused the problem.


	11. Chapter 11

** London Hospital A&E London, England **

During the short drive that felt much longer, Rex Matheson reminded himself that Davy was minimally injured. She had been able to tell the police and him what happened. While it could be the stalker, it could also be a random crime. Muggings and carjackings weren’t unusual. Their relationship wasn’t publicly known making it likely that the people who attacked her had no idea she was connected to Torchwood.

Rex entered the partitioned exam room. “This is one way to get the day off.” He smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Davy looked more annoyed than injured. “The doctor won’t release me until I have someone to take me home.”

“It gives me an excuse to see you.” Rex grabbed the chair, moved it closer to the bed and sat. 

“In bed.” Davy groaned.

That wasn’t a joke he’d make under the circumstances. “DCI Harpham is on her way. She specializes in serial offenders.” Rex gave it a moment. “From what I know of her, she won’t care what you were wearing.”

“I should file a complaint. The next woman subjected to Landry won’t have a connected friend to demand better treatment.”

Rex reached out slowly and set his hand on hers. He couldn’t do anything about a London police officer. But he would make sure it was investigated if he had to do it himself.

A knock sounded on the wall outside the partition.

“Come in,” Davy said.

Lacene entered carrying a piece of paper. She handed it to Rex. “Delman Landry needs an attitude adjustment. I just tried talking to him. If ‘I’m bigger than you, don’t fuck with me’ doesn’t work, call HR and complain. If you can do an alpha male rant like Captain Harkness, it will help.”

“Alpha male rant?” Rex wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

Lacene smiles, reminding him of what Jack said. She looked homicidal. “He tore into a military investigator for not doing his job and letting me and Gwen enter a potentially dangerous situation first.” It amused her. “We asked him to.”

Rex stood. “I prefer reason to theatrics.”

“Ms. Delagarza has grounds to file a misconduct complaint. Even if an investigator thinks a woman’s clothes contributed to an attack, mentioning it shows bad judgment. Saying it to the woman is career suicide.”

 

Lacene Harpham waited until Matheson left. From what little she knew about the new head of Torchwood, mugging his girlfriend was extremely unhealthy. He joined Torchwood during Miracle Day after the death of a girlfriend and defeated a global conspiracy. Accounts varied. But it was agreed he was almost as dangerous as Jack. 

Lacene sat and introduced herself. 

“Davinia Delagarza.” Pause. “Davy.”

“Tell me what happened,” Lacene said with a small notebook in hand.

Davy explained. “They targeted me specifically.” She sighed. “We haven’t fired anyone recently. The situation with the demolition that went badly resulted in accusations that we were somehow behind it. Rex asked me to help because I was trying to talk him out of robotic labor when he got the call.”

“How is a stalker involved?”

“Near the end of May, my tires were slashed.” Davy closed her eyes. “I dated this guy, Paxton Ashton, briefly. It got weird. Hang up calls. A possible break-in. Slashed tires.”

“You didn’t tell Matheson all of it,” Lacene prompted.

“I had other problems after the demolition. The media painted Delagarza, the company and my family, heroically for showing up to offer help with a contract signed.” Pause. “Three buildings could have come down. People were missing.” Davy looked at Lacene. “Who demands a contract and money upfront under those circumstances?”

“Some would.” 

“From a previous project proposal, we already have the designs, blueprints, and financial projects for the Torchwood housing development. We did the work. We’re competitive.”

Lacene wondered if Landry’s inappropriate comments were based on more than Davy’s skirt. “Have you received threats?”

“Nothing unexpected. I work in a traditionally male industry. Not everyone appreciates a woman. Regardless of my credentials.”

 

Bree Nelson waited in a small room adjacent to the A&E. Seeing Rex’s reaction to Davy reminded Bree of a day she wished she could forget. Jodi’s loss was indescribable. Being accused of involvement made it worse. She wouldn’t wish any part of the experience on anyone.

A man stepped into the room holding local police credentials. “DC Landry.”

Be nice, Bree thought. Let Lacene deal with him.

“I needed to ask a couple questions.”

“Mr. Matheson will be happy to answer them.” 

“I have other cases to work on Miss…” Landry trailed off, obviously wanting her name.

“Dr. Bree Nelson. Psychiatry.”

“Is Miss Delagarza a patient?”

“No.” Patience. “I was discussing a case with Mr. Matheson when Ms. Delagarza called.”

“It’s a simple mugging and car theft,” Landry said. “I have wasted too much time already.” 

Bree took a moment to contain her temper. “If you responded to a 999 call and the victim was dating the head of any other branch of law enforcement based in London, or England, would you dismiss the crime and insult the victim?” She eyed him. “Rex Matheson is an American. But Torchwood was established by Queen Victoria and operated under British authority for more than a century.” She gave that a moment to set in. “If you feel he’s biased, I will happily call Captain Harkness and you can explain your behavior to him.”

She took some satisfaction watching the self-important constable’s reaction. Landry paled and stepped out of the room. Hopefully, he’d show more consideration when he spoke to Matheson. There was no excuse for Landry’s behavior. Regardless of who Davy was or wasn’t dating.

Bree’s mobile rang. Checking the screen immediately distracted her. “Hello.”

“Ma’am, this is Frieda Boulton from Friendship Flower.”

Bree recognized her voice. She would never forget Frieda or the survivor’s charity. “What can I do for you?”

“I have a walk-in. No papers. She witnessed something.” Frieda hesitated. “Since you work with Torchwood and not the police, I hoped…”

“I can make arrangements. What kind of case?”

“Homicide.”


	12. Chapter 12

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

Toshiko Sato entered the infirmary carrying a tablet. She found something unexpected that partly contradicted Owen’s theories. She hoped to talk to him alone first. While they’d worked together more than once, it was the first time she needed to tell him he was wrong. Not completely. Partially. 

“Find something?” Owen asked without looking up from his desk.

“Yeah. The genetic modification affected the regional part of his DNA and his brain.”

Owen looked up. 

She walked over. “But not to give him a Rift ability. The new CN was part of a retrovirus delivery system. That modified and increased his sperm count.”

“Fertility drug?” Owen held out his hand for the tablet. 

“I don’t know.”

Owen skimmed through the information. “An increased count would help if they wanted donations.” He stopped and stared, his eyes unfocused as he thought. “One version of CN is comparable to ecstasy. It could be used as a date rape drug.”

“Or to cause targets to have sex. The increased sperm might increase pregnancy changes.”

Owen looked at Tosh. “Affecting women would work better.”

“Yes and no,” Tosh said. “Increasing ovulation would increase the chance of multiple births. That lowers potential birth weight, increases health problems, and shortens gestation.”

“Unless it increases sperm viability or resistance to spermicide.”

It fit with what she found but didn’t make sense. “Why would anyone want to increase the pregnancy rate? It might increase the number of Rift Abilities, but the added population necessary for a reasonable increase would be unsustainable.”

Owen quickly found something on his computer. “A tech company based in the United States is arguing a need for space exploration and research into artificial gravity for space stations and colonization. To lower an unsustainable global population.” He motioned to his screen. “It argues that structures off-world would resolve refugee and illegal immigration problems.”

“Why would a US company risk using the technology near Torchwood?”

“Tech research and abducting Davidson would guarantee we noticed it.”

Tosh was skeptical. “Why not contact us instead?”

“What’s the alternative? They specifically want to increase the Welsh population?”

Tosh had no idea.

 

After the government destroyed the hub, the location wasn’t much of a secret. It still surprised Gwen Cooper when people walked into the tourist office. Most walk-ins were unreliable. Alien abduction reports were the most common and most were crazy. With the space station and the satellite network, it was highly unlikely aliens could reach the surface without planetside assistance.

Gwen parted the curtain separating the fake office from the hallway leading to the elevator. A uniformed constable she didn’t recognize waited nervously. Andy’s injuries were one possibility, but she doubted it. The other woman’s body language suggested a problem.

“Hey.”

“Is it safe to talk here?”

Gwen had been asked that more times than she could count. But not by a constable. “Yes.” Pause. “What’s your name?”

“Dyna Bellin, ma’am.” Her name sounded familiar.

“What’s wrong?”

Dyna hesitated. “I know why Erwood and Glynn are dead.” She closed her eyes. “Erwood blackmailed the wrong person. Glynn had information and might have been cooperating with the internal investigation.”

“How do you know?

“Geraint Bellin. Our mothers are cousins.”

That’s why her name sounded familiar. She was related to one of the serial killers obsessed with Lady of the Lake myths and might have angered Demeter. They may have disposed of bodies in Rhymney River. “How much do you know about Geraint?” Gwen didn’t remember a constable in their files.

Dyna shrugged. “I met him once. As a kid. My mom thought his mom was a nutter.”

Gwen agreed with that. She probably enabled her son’s murders. “Why are you afraid?”

“I know things I shouldn’t.” Dyna removed a flash drive from her pocket. “I was removed from the Erwood investigation because of a conflict of interest.” She held it out to Gwen. “I thought I wanted to know why.” Pause. “I knew about Geraint after the news. But not the extent of it. If I knew…”

“Thank you.” Gwen pocketed the drive. “Is Connie involved?”

“I don’t think so.” Dyna hesitated. “In a way, she was dirty. Ryan didn’t look the other way. Or take bribes. Certain types of offenders died.” Pause. “There are people that will blame her stalker. But whoever he was, there were no concerns he would harm Ryan or Andy.”

“Someone knows who he is.”

Dyna nodded. “With Ryan dead, finding her killer might involve following the bodies.”

“Do you want protection?”

“Where? I investigated constables. And it looks like I’m dirty. The people who killed Erwood and Glynn probably want me dead. Then the people my cousin was involved with.”

Birmingham came to mind. The Sisters protected Laren. Gwen couldn’t see any reason to think they’d reject Dyna. Unless she was lying.

 

** Cymru Medical Building on Newton Road **

Jack Harkness walked through the building. He needed answers, but suspected he wouldn’t find them in the building. As much as he wanted to blame his behavior on the location, he doubted it. The convenient energy surge that kept them from suffocating appeared to originate from him. Which made no more sense than any of it.

Jack thought about the CN bond John and Anwen shared. Ianto potentially had the ability to disrupt the system. A similar bond could explain it. Except there was no evidence Ianto’s connection to Lewella was transferable. Her interest was focused on Ianto. There was no reason for her to save Andy. Suffocating would have been temporary for Jack.

Additional scan readings offered no new information. The warehouse group had a tenuous connection to the company it was connected to. The research was isolated. They left nothing beyond a contaminated building and a lot of questions. 

After his memory returned, Jack knew he had to be careful. Who he was could overwhelm who he’d become. What he didn’t understand was the increasing attraction to John. Regardless of his attempts to rekindle their relationship, it was based on circumstances and adrenaline. 

Since regaining his memories hadn’t been explained, he also had to consider there was a lot more to it than Matt suddenly causing it. That was an assumption based on lack of ideas. If it wasn’t Matt, someone else influenced him. Why was as complicated as how.

Short of angering Lewella and possibly Anwen, Jack couldn’t think of any motive behind recreating a relationship between him and John. Their relationship happened while they were Time Agents. If they reconnected, it wouldn’t have any long-term effect on anyone outside the office. 

Unless it had something to do with Bacchus. The Menaed believed Ianto could bring Bacchus back. For reasons that weren’t explained, that reportedly required Jack’s death and Ianto had the ability to do it. Except Jack couldn’t envision those circumstances. 

Jack ran his thumb absently over the ring. They were missing something.


	13. Chapter 13

** Near Friendship Flower; London, England **

Bree Nelson said nothing as Lacene drove. Asking her to do something that was both necessary and illegal was as complicated as their relationship. Guilt complicated both. She was still thinking of Jodi. Despite their relationship, Bree never asked Jodi to cross the line. Making it worse, Bree didn’t ask. Lacene had no idea where they were or why.

Lacene parked. “What’s wrong?”

“Everything.”

Lacene set a hand on Bree’s leg and she jumped. “Talk to me.”

“I shouldn’t have asked.” 

“Is this about the other night?”

Bree closed her eyes. “No.” Remembering that just added embarrassment to the guilty.

Lacene gave it a moment. “Start with why are we here.”

“A charity I worked for. Friendship Flower. It helps survivors of various traumas.” Bree opened her eyes and focused on Lacene’s hand. “One of the coordinators called.”

“Undocumented victim?”

“Witness.”

“Female?”

Bree nodded.

“Torchwood or the Sisters can relocate her.” Lacene shifted in the driver’s seat. Then reached over with her free hand and lightly touched Bree’s face. “Did Landry say something?”

“A lot of stupid.” Bree hesitated. “I was with Rex when he got the call.”

“What happened to Jodi wasn’t your fault.”

“I know.” That didn’t make it any easier, Bree thought. “I think she worked for the Refuge. Or the Fellowship.”

Lacene looked confused. “Are you concerned about my safety?” 

“I asked you to do something illegal without telling you.”

“I can understand the embarrassment,” Lacene said. “Why do you feel guilty?”

Tears welled in Bree’s eyes. “Jodi.”

“This is about the other night.” Pause. “I pushed. I shouldn’t have.” 

Bree knew it was her fault. “I sent mixed signals.”

Lacene set her forehead to Bree’s. “No. You need more time.” Pause. “Not obligations.”

 

** Torchwood London **

Dating was more complicated than work, Rex Matheson thought. He insisted Davy come back to Torchwood with him until they had a better idea of what happened. Landry was hopeless. Harpham suddenly had a situation to evaluate with Bree. The tension between them was tangible, and he didn’t ask questions he should have. That meant he had to buy time until he had more information.

“I have work to do.”

With a hand lightly on either shoulder, he guided her into his apartment. “Make yourself at home.”

Rex’s cell phone rang as they reached the kitchen. “Morning.”

“Chet Chaney is here from the Royal Military Police,” Langford said.

“Show him to my office.”

Langford ended the call.

Davy moved away from him looking annoyed. “This is unnecessary.”

“Give DCI Harpham time to review the situation. If she agrees, I will drive you to work.”

Rex wondered how much time he had until Davy walked out. He thought about GPS tags as he headed down the hall to his office. Under other circumstances, he wouldn’t hesitate. Placing a tracking device on her without asking her sounded a lot like the stalker she’d been dealing with. 

His chest ached with phantom pain again as he sat behind his desk. He rubbed it absently as he reached for a bottle of pain pills. With everything happening, he did not have time for Miracle Day flashbacks. It was bad enough the first time around.

The imaginary pain faded by the time Chaney entered. Since the Gael Towler case started, Rex looked into Chaney. The military investigator had odd gaps in his official records. Rex suspected intelligence and possibly black ops. Which could explain how he found himself investigating Towler.

Chaney sat across from Rex. “Good morning.”

“What brings you to Torchwood?”

“The unfortunate situation in Cardiff. Three constables were killed yesterday. Two served in the Army. One has friends that served in the Army.” Chaney gave it a moment. “Cardiff PD is refusing to share information. If the constables were killed because of their Army service, other vets in the area could be at risk.”

Rex couldn’t help but wonder if Chaney’s interest involved Towler. There were better sources of information in Cardiff. “Torchwood in Cardiff is assisting.” Which Rex suspected RMP already knew. “If Jack finds evidence that anyone is at risk, he will make the necessary notifications.” More likely Gwen would, particularly if those at risk were other constables.

Chaney hesitated for effect. “It would ease concerns if we had access to the investigation.”

“You need to contact Jack directly.” Rex suspected Chaney didn’t want to for some reason.

 

** Friendship Flower **

Bree Nelson led Lacene into the facility and quickly explained to Frieda they were interested in a witness statement, not paperwork. The older woman eyed Lacene nervously before disappearing through a door behind the front desk. Bree had seen the reaction before but didn’t understand it. 

“She can sense me, or my connection to Icelus,” Lacene explained quietly. “Why did you work here?”

“What happened to my family was different, but I understand loss and coping. Working with survivors requires a frame of reference. Most people don’t understand. Particularly religious volunteers, they want to make a difference, but they don’t realize that a few kind words, a shoulder to cry on and religion aren’t enough. Depending on the trauma, there is no escape. People learn to live with it.”

Lacene set a hand on Bree’s shoulder. 

Frieda returned and led them down a hallway to a meeting room. “She wasn’t expecting a constable.”

Bree suspected Frieda’s concern was more specific. “I understand. I can speak with her privately if she wants.” Pause. “Torchwood can and has relocated witnesses.” She wasn’t sure if Nigeria normally accepted people without psychic or Rift abilities. “If specialty services are needed, they can be arranged.”

They sat at the small table, both facing the door.

Lacene waited until Frieda left again. “The Sisters have contacts. They regularly relocate victims of mundane violence.”

When the door opened again, a timid Eastern European eleven or twelve-year-old wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She eyed Lacene uneasily, stepping into the room. 

“You’re safe,” Bree assured.

The girl smiled weakly. “It is not fear,” she said with a pronounced Czech accent. “My patron is at odds with the brothers.”

“Why are we here?” Lacene asked.

“The conflict among ancients causes problems. A woman seeking favor is killing other women. She is insane.”

“How do I find her?”

The girl removed a drawing from her pocket. “I drew her.” Reluctantly, she crossed the room and handed it to Lacene. “She lives in an old section of the Underground.”

Lacene accepted it.

A thought occurred to Bree. If the girl was who she claimed, she might have other information. “Do you know what’s happening Underground?”

“Yes. I do not know how to explain in English.”

Lacene flipped the paper over and removed a pen from her pocket. “We will find a translator.”


	14. Chapter 14

** Cardiff Phone Company; Cardiff, Wales **

Armed with a few pieces of custom equipment, John Hart teleported into a section of the phone company’s server farm. He found a quiet area to set up and remote-accessed the system using his wrist-strap. Finding Rhys’ mobile details was simple. What he didn’t find concerned him. There was no obvious explanation for the mystery text message.

But he found something equally problematic. There was eavesdropping software attached to the Williams family account. A quick check showed Jack and Ianto had the same. He checked his and Ken’s account and found nothing. The person responsible might not have known about them or didn’t consider them important.

John quickly copied the details and hoped he was wrong. It looked like government surveillance. 

 

** Torchwood Three **

Ianto Jones focused on Cymru Medical and company connections outside Wales. Between him and Liam, they had devised ways to track complicated corporate connections throughout Europe. Unlike Gordon-Glen, the companies didn’t take extreme measures to hide itself. Probably the companies were otherwise legit. It was a simple matter of looking for additional buildings and other holdings that didn’t have an obvious use.

In less than two hours, he had a list of possibles and one definite. The building in London had a lot in common with the local one. A commercial location, low traffic, few employees, and inconsistent energy usage. It took effort, but the official paperwork contradicted itself. Someone would have to be looking for a problem to determine that.

Running it through the computer connected to one of Rex’s solo projects. Paxton Ashton was an alias for a stalker. He claimed to be an employee at some point. Facial recognition had failed to provide his actual identity. Details were minimum. Ashton appeared fixated on Ms. Delagarza, Rex’s girlfriend. The lack of information suggested Ashton was a lot more than an annoying ex-boyfriend. Rex’s most recent note was that morning.

Ianto quickly accessed the new investigation details. There was no usable CCTV footage and only basic descriptions. He checked for police reports on abandoned or destroyed cars and found nothing. Then he thought of one of Kailen’s tricks. He remote-accessed CCTV footage in London. The car thieves had to get into the area somehow. It took ten minutes to find two men matching the basics. And multiple images of a car dropping them off and leaving. 

Using the description and a partial plate, he entered the information. Searching for Ashton got nowhere. With his possible connection to Cymru Medical, Ianto started entering employees of the questionable building. And found one that owned a car with the partial plate. It could be coincidental, but Ianto doubted it.

Ianto tapped his ear com. “Jack.”

“Hey.” He sounded distracted.

Ianto explained what he found. “According to Rex’s notes, Davy met the stalker before Rex moved to London. His original interest in her wasn’t Torchwood.”

“Ideas?”

Ianto only had one. “Ms. Delagarza works for a family company. Maybe they're the connection between it and Cymru Medical.”

“Find out.”

“Jack, are you all right?”

“Yeah.

Ianto didn’t believe him. “You need to discuss this with Rex. Come back.”

 

Gwen Cooper reviewed Dyna’s information. If it was accurate, the Bellin and Pewitt case was complicated and recurring over decades. Investigators suspected Erwood uncovered an organized crime burial site and was using the information for personal gain. The mundane details could connect to the serial killers, Rhymney River, and the area where the naked woman appeared on Beltane. Or it could be completely unrelated.

The unexplained house with the fake Towler bones involved an Army black ops unit. Although Erwood and Glynn served in the Army, there was no obvious connection. Glynn was connected to more than one Torchwood case over the years but not Erwood or Towler.

Running her flagged an update from earlier. Gwen checked it. Chaney wanted information on Erwood and Glynn’s deaths. It could be an innocent concern as he claimed. But she ran Chaney through the police network and found a connection to Glynn. He’d been involved in the investigation into the original arson that burned the fake bone house. Before one of the ancients decided to return the building.

What had Chaney concerned? If Glynn was involved with concealing the Army’s involvement or had information he didn’t include in his reports, it probably died with him. Unless there was another witness that might step forward with Glynn dead. 

 

** Williams Haulage **

Rhys Williams stood and stretched. There was something to say about a quiet day. Everyone scheduled came to work. Drivers were on time. Few customer complained. If the rest of the day went as expected, he could leave and pick up Anwen and Trefor early. Maybe Michael. Rhys didn’t think the kids would mind. They could go to the mall. Anwen needed school clothes. 

Cedrik looked up after replacing the receive of his desk phone. “Meredith has a flat. She expects to be twenty minutes late.”

It took Rhys a moment to remember her mother was a mechanic. “Check on her in twenty minutes.” Just to make sure.

Rhys’ computer chimed announcing an email. He returned to his office chair and checked it. Xiu and Rachael sent him a message from Dublin. He opened it. They sent tourist photos. He smiled. The Atmore people stayed in touch. It reminded him he hadn’t heard from Namir recently. That message needed to be sent through the Nova Scotia office as communication was still complicated.

Another chime distracted Rhys’ thoughts. He checked the next message. As he read it, the blood rushed from his face. “Why does your wife stay? Not money. You have none. Not sex. She’s shagging her boss. Can you blame her?”

Telling himself it wasn’t true had little effect on his temper. It was intended to set him off. It didn’t take much to guess the motivation. Someone wanted him to confront Jack. While Rhys knew it was possible, they had dream talismans. No one would know about it but them.

Rhys forwarded it to Torchwood’s general mailbox. 


	15. Chapter 15

** Large Block of Flats; London, England **

Lacene Harpham parked next to the building wondering if she should have dropped Bree off somewhere safer. The translator had ties to Eastern European organized crime. While no one could prove it, half the residents were connected one way or another.

“What?”

“I shouldn’t have brought you.”

Bree smiled. “Gerda lives here. No one will disrespect me.”

Puzzled, Lacene asked. “How do you know Gerda?”

“She grew up with a prosecutor at The Hague, and coordinates with Friendship Flower,” Bree explained. “Gerda’s been smuggling girls escaping human-trafficking through Catholic charities for decades.”

Lacene had heard that rumor but dismissed it. “Gerda worked for the KGB.”

“The highest bidder. She’s a sociopath with a broken moral compass.”

“And?” Lacene knew that much.

“Both of her sisters are nuns.”

“The translator is saner.” Somewhat.

“Deniska.”

Lacene unfastened her seatbelt. “Do you know about the cats?”

“Yeah. She named them after her murdered children. When one dies, someone replaces it without a word.”

 

** Torchwood London **

Rex Matheson stood by the window looking out over the lawn and empty stables. He needed a moment to think. The stalker investigation previously found nothing. The alias was only surprising that law enforcement had been unable to determine his true identity. The DC assigned to the case suspected there was a lot more to it, including the possibility Davy withheld information.

Rex knew he was biased and asked Nova Scotia to run backgrounds on Davy and Ashton. Davy was cleaned. Kailen was unable to track Ashton. Aman reviewed the situation, and the alias, and suggested organized crime. The kid tended to view any complex situation that way, but his argument was solid. Eryn offered industrial espionage. Either Ashton had connections for an impressive fake identity, or he worked for a criminal organization or government. Reluctantly, Rex requested an investigation into Delagarza construction. Nova Scotia was still working on it.

His mobile rang. A call from Jack wasn’t good. “Hey.”

“Ianto found something.” Jack sounded off. 

Why didn’t he call? “What?”

Jack explained about the connection between the Cymru Medical and similar companies. “Paxton Ashton is indirectly connected to the mugging this morning and the company behind Andy Davidson’s abduction.”

Davy’s family or someone in the company was involved. Which made no more sense than anything, but potentially explained why her parents didn’t like him.

 

** Large Block of Flats **

Bree Nelson remembered the last time she’d been there. Before she accepted the job with Torchwood wanting something less stressful. Gerda helped locate a nineteen-year-old girl that had been missing for three months. It was ugly. The family was trying to help her by dragging her daily to her church for conversations with a priest. They didn’t understand that she needed inpatient psychiatric care to prevent suicide. The intervention had barely happened in time.

Lacene knocked on the door. They heard footsteps and the door opened. A small woman in her sixties answered wearing slacks and a blouse. A cat eyed them from behind her.

“Dobr ý den,” Lacene greeted in Czech.

Deniska eyed her a moment before opening the door. “What do you want?” She demanded, her accent somewhere between British and Czech. 

“I need something translated.”

After nodding, Deniska turned and walked away. Lacene followed. Bree closed the door.

“Co je to?”

Lacene removed the drawing and writing from her pocket. “A witness gave a statement in Czech. She needed to explain something bizarre.”

Deniska moved one of her three cats and sat in an armchair. “Bring it here.” She grabbed her glasses off a small, wooden table with a lamp.

Lacene handed it to Deniska. 

She flipped it over and eyed the sketch first. “N ebezpečný.” Then she read the handwritten information on the other side. “She’s talking about a conflict among the gods.”

“Not exactly,” Lacene said.

Deniska looked up at Lacene. “A boy is using a gift from the gods to alter the world to create artifacts and magical technology.”

“Where?”

 

** Torchwood London **

Rex Matheson returned to his apartment. No matter how many ways he imagined the conversation going, it didn’t have a good outcome. Davy rested on the sofa looking bored out of her mind. 

“I have work to do.”

Rex sat across from her. “We found something.” It occurred to him in that moment the mugging had to mean something. The men didn’t want her dead or seriously injured. It was enough to cause an A&E visit and delay her with paperwork. Unless his actions were predicted. “How did you meet Ashton?”

Davy sat up. “An industry event.”

“Is it possible he made the marriage comments to end the relationship?”

She hadn’t considered that. “Possibly. Why?”

“Could he have been a distraction? A few dates to keep your mind somewhere else?”

“What would that accomplish?”

Rex didn’t know. “The mugging might have been something else.” Pause. “The men were indirectly connected to a company where Ashton worked.” He gave it a moment. “What would you be working on now if you were at the office?”

“A neighborhood renovation. Similar to the housing project that Torchwood will build in a year or two.” Davy shook her head slightly. “The meeting is happening without me.”

“What were you working on when you met Ashton?”

“Another project. I propose projects, coordinate with a team to design or implement them.”

One of the rumors came to mind. “Was it your idea to approach me about Torchwood the day of the botched demolition?”

“I don’t remember. Why?”

Rex wanted to dismiss what he was thinking. “The day your tires were slashed, I again needed your help.”

“Meaning what?”

He didn’t know. There was nothing to indicate Davy was involved. The question was whether someone pushed them together as a distraction or to give Davy access to Torchwood. Or someone wanted her to help him. If it was help, the person or people involved were at odds with the ancients.

“What do you think I’m involved in?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Rex had trouble believing it and he’d seen Lorren, the Templar vaults, and worse.


	16. Chapter 16

** Near Old Section of Underground; London, England **

Bree Nelson dialed Jack’s number as Lacene parked. Bree hoped to speak with him directly. Otherwise, she would have to call the Torchwood land-line. Someone might not answer. 

Jack did. “Harkness.”

“Jack, this is Bree. I have a situation in London.”

Lacene said, “Speaker.”

Bree switched it.

“Two problems that may or may not be connected. A serial killer and a teenager that can reportedly manipulate reality. Unless the killer is protected, she won’t be a problem.” Lacene gave it a moment. “Ianto is probably the best chance to talk the boy down.”

“No.”

“Captain Harkness, Jack, there aren’t a lot of options. Ianto is recognized by two different ancients. And he doesn’t scare people.”

“Send me the location.” The call ended.

Bree stared at her phone a moment. “What are you going to do?” She asked quietly. The idea of Lacene taking on a serial killer that targeted women scared Bree. 

“What I do.” Lacene unfastened her seatbelt. “Stay here.”

Bree doesn’t know what to say. Knowing Lacene had hunted killers for years and had a connection to Icelus had no effect on the fear. From things that were said in Nigeria, she suspected Jodi had some type of ability. It didn’t save her.

 

** Old Section of Underground **

Lacene Harpham stopped near the access door. She sensed personal demons but no guilt or nightmares. That suggested a psychopath. If the killer was connected to events Underground, she could be connected to one of the ancients. She couldn’t think of anything beneficial the killer could offer, but she primarily knew about the brothers. 

Lacene focused inward a moment to send Icelus a message. She preferred telling him when she was walking into a bad situation. It was rare, but she’d needed his help at times. While she wasn’t entirely sure what he got out of the arrangement, he had helped. 

With a deep breath, and her gun drawn, she tugged the access door open. It should have been sealed. The lack of force suggested it had been left open. That wasn’t reassuring. It suggested a serial killer had connections. A true psychopath made that unlikely to manage it. Depending on circumstances, it wasn’t unheard of.

Slowly, Lacene descended the stairs. The energy was unusual, making hairs stand on end. She’d felt worse, but it was concentrated. She doubted the killer caused it. Depending on the source, it could have altered the killer. Female serial killers were rare, and even if they had MOs, they didn’t have rituals. Her mother proved it was possible. It was unlikely.

A faint giggling started. Lacene stopped and listened. It sounded like special effects in a low budget horror movie. The killer liked playing games. She found that more plausible. Either way, it suggested the woman knew she was there. Even without a conscience, the lack of imprint bothered her. What are you? The unknown made her uneasy. She was long passed fear. 

At the bottom of the stairs, a thought occurred to Lacene. If the woman’s mind was inaccessible, her ability might not work. She’d dealt with that twice previously because of Rift abilities. The lack of evidence wasn’t reassuring.

A hallway lead from the stairs. As she approached the doorway, the woman stepped out wearing an illusion. Wrong chose, Lacene thought, aiming her weapon at the fake copy of her mother. 

“That won’t work on me.”

The image shifted to a mirror copy of herself. And blurred, as something burrowed into Lacene’s head. With her gun trained on the earwig, she targeted then intruder with her ability. As expected, the person targeted early memories of her childhood when she was still capable of fear. Instead of fighting, she pulled the intruder farther into her dark memories. 

The woman screamed and the illusion disappeared. 

“Surrender and it stops.”

The intruder struggled. As it surrendered, the woman collapsed. 

Cautious, Lacene moved over to the woman. Her eyes were wild, as she spoke quietly. “He has many hosts.”

 

** Near Old Section of Underground **

Jack Harkness arrived first by portal device. He wanted to check the area and ideally resolve the situation without risking Ianto. Jack absently ran a thumb over the ring as he looked around. Seeing nothing obvious, he stepped into the doorway of an empty building and checked his wrist-strap. The readings were strange.

“Bree reports that Lacene captured the killer,” Ianto said over the ear com.

That was one less problem, Jack thought, narrowing his scan to focus on the oddities. It appeared something or someone affected basic physics in the area. They’d seen breaches between universe barriers before. The readings had some similarities, but not enough to suggest that type of problem.

What they understood of the ancients was they were part of the very basis of reality. The fairies moved through time without affecting the world directly or causing paradox. Bilis Manger had a similar ability. Abadon absorbed life energy. The embodiment of Death had a similar effect. As beings, their existent had to have some type of structure, but they didn’t know enough about them.

“There is military movement in the area,” Ianto said.

John entered the conversation. “Your cell phones are bugged.”

“I need to find him before they get here.”

Ianto portaled in nearby. His eyes immediately glowed blue. “Jack.”

“Go.”

“Who are you?” A teenage boy asked, seemingly from nowhere.

“Torchwood,” Ianto replied. “The military knows where you are. We need to leave.”

The boy stepped through a wall between them. “They can’t do anything to me.”

“We don’t know that.”

“What are you?” The boy asked Ianto. 

Jack knew they needed to speed up the negotiation. He didn’t want to be there when the military arrived. “The gatekeeper.”

The boy turned to Jack. “Does that make you the key-master? Or Zuul?”

Jack has no idea what that means.

“Ghostbusters from the 80s. Bad sexual innuendos.” The boy groaned. 

“You like old films,” Ianto said. “Is that why you created Templar Vaults?”

The boy laughed. “I get ideas from them.”

“You have incoming with advanced alien technology,” John said over the ear com. “Get out of there now!”

“We have to go,” Jack said. “Come with us.”

The boy nodded and disappeared. Jack and Ianto portaled out.


	17. Chapter 17

** The Bard’s Song; Dublin, Ireland **

** Friday, August 6, 2021 **

Rachael Bia entered the trendy restaurant. The overdone castle theme told her it targeted tourists. A quick glance at the crowd confirmed that. If it had been Rogan’s choice and not Nessa, she’d wonder if he was trying to tell her something.

“For one?” the waitress asked.

“I’m meeting someone.”

“Mr. Spaulding?”

“Yes.” 

The waitress led her to the back of the restaurant. A bad seat, unless he wanted a view of the front door and most of the dining area.

Rachael sat with her back to the room facing Rogan. She’d spoken to him a few times on the phone since arriving in Dublin. And still wasn’t sure what she thought. He was smart and dedicated. According to Jeannette, he was divorced, not on the best terms with his kids, and a struggling alcoholic. Considering a few of the cases he worked, Rachael wasn’t surprised.

The small talk was brief and awkward. “Director Matheson hopes I can resolve the conflict with the Gardai.”

“Part of the problem is staffing. Only one member of the local office is Irish.” Rogan looked apologetic. “He has experience managing an art gallery.”

“Liam’s talents were wasted. Since he started working with Torchwood, he’s assisted with extremely complex international business tracking.” It probably didn’t help he enjoyed clubbing and considered himself an artist instead of a manager. “Unusual circumstances often reveal potential.”

“What circumstances resulted in Trefor moving to Ireland with his girlfriend and family?” Rogan asked, the sarcasm subtle. “Other than Malcolm being accused of poisoning his classmates.”

“Your attitude doesn’t help, Mr. Spaulding.” Pause. “Nessa, Malcolm and Jeannette have assisted with multiple cases. Nessa is very good at reading people.” Rachael suspected Nessa’s jealousy suspicion was accurate, although not necessarily sexual. “Malcolm has an impressive medical and science background for his age. He’s currently attending Oxford.” Although his interest was pediatrics, not Torchwood. “Jeannette has assisted with social media research.”

“And the Chinese girl? The paperwork Trefor provided is fake.”

Rachael kept from sighing. Like her, Xiu came from Atmore. For whatever reason, the alien technology removed her from Tiananmen Square in 1989. Her paperwork was fake because it was hard to explain how a woman in her early twenties was born in 1972. “She’s an engineer with impressive skills. She proposed an idea that made it possible to disable a facility holding aliens captive with no loss of life.”

“Why is she in Ireland?”

She chose it. “The Dublin office needs her.”

“There locals available.”

Rachael knew from his social media that his politics didn’t involve anti-immigration. Or at least not openly. “With the new London facilities, anyone interested in working for Torchwood should apply.”

“In London.” Rogan took a moment. “Matheson sent an American instead of hiring someone local to coordinate with the government.”

Rachael kept from groaning. She viewed herself as Navajo, not American. “I was chosen for my skills not my nationality.” The stupidity challenged her patience. “I transferred from Africa.”

“The Canadian office is staffed with South Africans.”

“Circumstances.” They fled Cape Town and an organized crime dispute involving their parents. “Torchwood is global law enforcement. Where we work is based on what’s necessary for planetary security. Not personal or government preference.”

 

** Torchwood Four **

General Trefor Williams stood in the aboveground garden staring at a tree. They had a major case involving child abduction, unethical schools and research and ancient beings. Yet, he was trying to figure out where the newest plant came from. He needed a break. Ideally somewhere with good food, Nessa and Liam and no stress. The general settled for the garden and found a ridiculous problem. 

He felt stupid using his wrist-strap to scan a potted tree. It looked vaguely like one in the hub’s garden. Readings indicated it was of alien origin and had been exposed to Atmore energy. He could only guess it had something to do with Rachael relocating from Nigeria. That meant he had to call Azrael and ask. That conversation would be even dumber, the general concluded. 

“Hey,” Rachael said, entering the garden.

The general closed his wrist-strap. “Any luck?”

“No. If anything, Rogan’s attitude is worse.” Rachael wasn’t sure how to ask. “Were you and Rogan close?”

“Friends.” The general reconsidered. “I thought we were.”

She hesitated.

“Just say it.”

“Does Rogan have many friends?”

“I don’t know.” Pause. “You think Nessa’s right? Rogan’s jealous.” The general found it unlikely. It was possible Rogan was in the closet. The general wanted to believe he’d notice if a person was attracted to him.

Rachael doesn’t know.

 

Jeannette Dove eyed her reflection in the mirror. She hadn’t been to a club in a long time. The new outfit looked great. Shopping with Xiu was an experience. The only thing they had in common was the same general age group. But it was fun to go out. After what happened at Blanchardstown mall, shopping came with security concerns. It helped to go with someone who understood the paranoia.

“This is a bad idea.” 

Jeannette understood Nessa’s concern. “I need to do something.”

Resigned, she said, “No drinking or drugs. If you lose control…”

“People die.” Jeannette looked at Nessa. “I know.”

“Xiu should go with you.”

Jeannette turned back to the mirror. “She wouldn’t like it.” Xiu enjoyed different music, clothes, and people.

“Liam?” Nessa was worried and trying not to give orders. “He’s spent too much time trying to track the  Tourtellotte-sponsored schools.”

Jeannette didn’t want to go there. “We both have. At some point, Charlaine’s going to retaliate against the abuse. I can understand sending her back to France. But not her parents. One or both of them is going to wind up dead and Charlaine will have to live with it.”

“Rex is working on it.”

“Yeah right.” Jeannette didn’t trust him. “He mentioned Belfast to Molly, and told her that Nigeria would be a safer place for her and Malcolm.” She paused to focus on her temper. “No medical school. Nothing to do. No life.” Pause. “If Rex thinks he’s getting away with some type of Mutant Registration shit, he’s going to learn the hard way.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Ianto Jones stood, buttoning his shirt, and wondering how the mood changed so quickly. Spending lunch in the former alchemy lab flat looked like they got passed the shared-dream and the rings. Except he couldn’t ignore the likelihood it was the opposite.

“We haven’t had time for us.”

Ianto suspected Jack’s attitude was pride, but he sounded jealous. “Michael doesn’t like staying with Rhys and Gwen.” That wasn’t anything new. Anwen would spend the weekend babysitting. “Ken can’t handle it. Even if Tosh could, she spends her downtime with Owen.” It was as if Michael could sense Owen and started screaming the moment they were in the same room.

“What about us?”

Ianto was sure that translated to “what about me.” He reminded himself that Jack was being Jack. “We can have family time.”

Jack looked like he was going to argue for a moment. Then he stood and walked out.

Ianto closed his eyes. He knew sooner or later Jack would get bored. Their relationship was built on a combination of PTSD and survivor’s guilt. Making it two years was impressive. The general warned him. Ianto hoped he was overreacting. Anytime the PTSD flared, he was prone to. But he couldn’t help but think the shared-dream heightened Jack’s commitment issues.

 

Toshiko Sato rubbed the back of her neck. Reading through the Nova Scotia reports on the London facility was time-consuming. Luc wrote reports like formal science papers. He flagged unsupported conclusions with explanations. It was no wonder Owen hated Luc’s files.

The door opened an Owen entered. She recognized the distinctive sound of his new shoes on the floor. And smiled.

“Did you bring lunch?”

Owen made an unhappy sound he’d tried to surprised her. “How did you know?” He crossed the room.

“We had to cancel plans again last night.”

Owen set the containers on an extra chair and rolled it over to her. “Ianto recommended the pirate restaurant at the Red Dragon Centre.” Owen shook his head.

Tosh laughed. It felt good after too much time staring at the screen. “You don’t like the wench costumes.”

“They’re family friendly.”

Some things hadn’t changed, Tosh thought. It was strange living and working with people she’d known different versions of. The similarities surprised her more than the differences. “I need to call Nova Scotia and ask questions.”

Owen moved over and lightly rubbed her shoulders. “The kid thinks he’s Stephen Hawkins.”

“He might be. He’s a self-taught physicist with impressive knowledge.”

“You’re better.”

Tosh had significantly more experience. “I need to give Jack an update.”

Owen chuckled. “He’s with Ianto. They’re having a horizontal lunch.”

 

Gwen Cooper approached Tosh’s lab looking for her and Owen. Gwen wanted an updated on London. She hoped it was better news than Bree’s report on Andy’s state of mind. Finding out Connie died was too much. Bree moved into Torchwood London and was overseeing twenty-four monitoring and care. While everyone hoped it was unnecessary, Andy was under suicide watch.

They looked up as she stepped through the automated door. From their amused expressions, she’d walked in on something. They’d been making the most of their second chance. Even as strange as the circumstances were. They had replaced their deceased counterparts in an alternate universe.

“Anything new?”

“From Nova Scotia,” Owen said. “The kids are sending updates.” Pause. “If Rex writes reports, he’s not sharing.

“Luc identified technology from Moss-Probert and Cattrel Industries.” Tosh turned and looked at Gwen. “He’s concerned that one piece of salvaged technology came from the Greenland facility.”

“Gordon-Glen.” Gwen groaned.

“Kailen is reviewing the previous tracking information looking for a connection.” Tosh didn’t find that too likely.

Gwen agreed. Tracking GG had been required a massive, multi-office effort. They’d gone through what they found with a fine tooth comb. While it was possible they didn’t find everything, they reviewed what they found. GG not only enslaved aliens, they were producing seemingly magic drugs that required experimenting on children.

“Any connection to the London kid or psycho?”

“Not yet. DCI Harpham is investigating the woman.” Tosh looked unsure how to say something. “I asked Bree to coordinate with Harpham.”

Lacene had that affected on people, Gwen thought.

“The kid’s at Tangled Briars with John.” Owen sounded unsure of the information.

“It’s an alternative rehab facility.” Gwen didn’t know how to explain it. “With options for people connected to the ancients.”

 

Jack Harkness felt increasingly uneasy. He overreacted. Any number of excuses came to mind which worried him more. He’d been justifying a lot lately. Why was only one of the questions he needed answered. There were similarities between his memory-related problems. Another unexplained situation.

He looked up and saw Gwen walking toward him in the hallway. Old feelings surfaced, and he thought of the dream talismans. After everything, it was irrational. And suggested he was subconsciously trying to sabotage his relationship with Ianto. After the messages sent to Rhys, mentioning the talisman would convince him they were having an affair. That would end badly.

“What’s wrong?” Gwen asked. From her tone, she wouldn’t accept another excuse.

Jack hesitated. “I don’t know.”

She doesn’t look surprised. “Owen needs to run scans.”

When his first thought was to object, he knew it was necessary. And that something was influencing him. The idea that Matt’s ability caused his memory problems sounded good at the time. Jack suspected it was one more excuse he’d embraced.

From what The Doctor said, he was a fixed point in space and time. Considering that Time Lord technology caused it, and The Doctor couldn’t reverse it, it was unlikely a simple psychic ability affected him. Matt reportedly had a positive effect an Azrael, and he was some form of energy that affected his surroundings at the quantum level. But that simply required psychology.

“Talk to me,” Gwen said as they walked toward the infirmary.

Jack didn’t know where to start. “Check on Ianto. His PTSD might have been triggered.”


	19. Chapter 19

** Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland **

Liam Doughtery looked at the screen and wondered if he’d found something. The company Mrs. Legare worked for in Belgium connected to Paris, Rome, Dublin, and the  Tourtellotte family businesses. But not in the way they thought. The family vacation in Italy was probably a covert business meeting.

He downloaded what he found and headed for Trefor’s office. If the information was correct, they had a serious problem. It could explain the various research facilities that should have been discovered before Torchwood found them. And a lot of other things. 

As Liam stepped into the doorway, he hoped he was wrong. “Hey.”

Trefor looked annoyed. “Come in.”

“I found…” Liam wasn’t sure what he found. 

“Rogan is causing problems.”

That wasn’t new, Liam thought, crossing the office to the desk. “When Charlaine disappeared, representatives from the countries and Great Britain convinced Matheson they were nutters.”

The general looked back at his computer. “They are.” He sounded distracted.

“Trefor.” Liam dropped the tablet on the desk with a thud.

“I’m listening.”

“There may have been a reason for that.” Liam knew Trefor wasn’t paying attention. “F ortschrittliche Technologielösungen, a German tech company, has ties to all four cities and the Tourtellottes. It appears to be a network of companies with military contracts.”

“Military?” The general looked up at that. “Ianto sent out a notification about cell phone encryption.” His hands flew across the keyboard. “The British military was listening in on mobile conversations.”

“The fake bone situation in Cardiff. They were created by a black ops unit that secured alien technology for Great Britain.”

The general nodded. “It’s a joint military operation. Britain, EU, US, and Russia. At least.” He sighed. “It’s one of the reasons future Torchwood took over global defense.” Pause. “As long as it promotes power among them it works. When it came time to acknowledge that other countries have value, that everyone matters, it deteriorated.”

Liam felt ill and he reached for a chair across from Trefor. “Targeting the homeless, refugees, immigrants.”

“Yeah. A new version of imperialism.” The general stared at his screen trying to decide where to start. “Did Hana finish the analysis?”

“Some. With every major disaster, conflict, and genocide attempt, the number of displaced people grow. Reporters and aid organizations have the most reliable information. But tracking people is complicated.” Liam shook his head. “There are organizations hiding people in awful conditions. Because too many people in a basement is still better for them than being deported to a war zone. Or back to a country post-genocide.”

“They don’t want to share information with us for fear we’ll expose them.”

“Even looking for them risks revealing their locations to the locals,” Liam concluded.

“We know earlier. The outcome will be different.”

 

General Trefor Williams wished he was as confident as he sounded. He needed to contact Jack. That wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have. He delegated the Rogan conversation to Rachael. Contacted mum or Ianto would be cowardice. 

Liam left to continue his research as Rachael stepped into the doorway. From her expression, talking the meeting with Rogan hadn’t gone as they hoped. He motioned toward the chair Liam just vacated. She walked over and sat.

“It’s worse than expected.” Rachael removed a notebook from her purse. “Rogan was sent because he has experience with Torchwood. Not to mend fences, but to present the government’s demands.”

The general groaned.

“The goal is for Torchwood to employee Irish citizens locally. As Rogan previously worked with Torchwood and is a national police officer, the government wants to transfer him to Four. The government would continue paying his salary.”

“Since I have a problem with Rogan, it’s been recommended that I transfer.”

Rachael nodded. “I suspect the goal is for you and the Doves to leave Ireland opening more employment slots to be filled locally.”

“Rogan knows they only participate in urgent situations.”

“It’s not about reality but politics. If we don’t agree to accept Rogan to start, the government is threatening to seize the facility and deport everyone here.”

The general pinches the bridge of his nose. “They’re trying to force us to staff with EU citizens.” Which fit with what Liam just uncovered.

“Rogan is waiting upstairs in the garden.”

 

Nessa Dove concluded she’d rather argue with her sister than deal with Rogan. Jeannette had a reasonable excuse for the melodrama and childish behavior. His issues with Trefor were not their fault. If Liam wouldn’t react badly, she’d suggest Trefor shag Rogan and get it over with. They didn’t need someone judgmental disrupted their home.

Annoyed with herself for the unusual anger, Nessa took a moment to compose her thoughts. Under most circumstances, she’d regard helping Rogan accept himself a challenge for her ability. She wasn’t sure if it was Rogan’s view of her or not. Until she met Trefor, she hadn’t had a successful relationship. He meant a lot to her.

Nessa entered the garden with as neutral expression as she could manage. “Rogan.”

He stood, eying the new tree when she entered. He turned at his name. “This wasn’t my idea.”

That was obvious. Rogan had seen first hand what Trefor and Malcolm could do and had enough information to guess about Jeannette. 

“We know.” She didn’t like the sound of her voice. 

“There is a problem with the Legare case,” Rogan explained. “When Trefor stopped talking to me, I lost access to the investigation and future Torchwood information.”

That didn’t explain or justify Rogan’s behavior. “If you’re going to work here, you have to accept us. We’re not changing because you’re a judgmental hypocrite.” Nessa stopped not believing she’d actually said it. There was something seriously wrong. She needed to step back and figure out where it was coming from. “Stay here. Rachael will come for you.”

Nessa walked away. All her anger at Rogan’s behavior and her own was questionable. Why am I acting like my sister? She asked herself. The more she thought about it, the more she questioned her recent behavior. She’d blamed a lot on stress. 

That didn’t explain losing her temper with someone who needed her help.


	20. Chapter 20

** Proposed Torchwood Housing Project; London, England **

Rex Matheson walked through the leveled neighborhood. It burned. The city destroyed the apartments for public safety. He carried copies of Delagarza’s project proposal. He’d reviewed the paperwork previously. Nothing looked suspicious. 

The fire made him wonder. He reviewed a copy of the report again. The area was condemned at the time. No one lived there. But four bodies were found. The investigation concluded it was accidental, caused by a fire to keep the homeless warm. It was used as justification for the demolition. 

Without additional information, it looked solid. Homeless fire victims would be difficult or impossible to identify. Which made him suspicious. A search of Torchwood files offered a variety of unusual fires. The only one that stood out destroyed the abandoned building where the fake bones were found. One of the ancients returned the building, and the bones, as some type of statement. Linking the two required several assumptions. 

If the apartment buildings were burned intentionally, the fire wasn’t started by four people desperate to keep warm. Either the arsonist knew the people were there and let them die to cover the arson or they were killed for another reason. Arsonists, in general, weren’t murders. They enjoyed burning things. When people, often homeless, died in arson fires, it wasn’t intentional.

Rex eyed the medical examiner's report. Four people burned beyond recognition. Cause of death was assumed to be accidental based on the conclusion it wasn’t arson. 

What stood out was the lack of investigation. There was no reference to missing person cases or checking homeless shelters. The police knew exactly who died and withheld the information or made no effort to identify them. Both were questionable.

Then Rex heard the distinct clicking of high heels. He turned and watched Davy approached. She wasn’t happy. He had no idea why but knew he was about to find out.

“What are you doing?” Davy demanded, motioning toward the copies of her project.

“Evaluating a possible crime scene.”

Davy hadn’t expected that. “I’m sorry. My parents received information you were considering our build without us.”

Rex wondered how they knew he was walking around. It was probably harmless. Someone saw him and called it in. But there was a possibility the Delagarzas were involved in more than one Torchwood case. Some of the information he had on the Underground investigation involving strange discoveries came from her grandfather. 

“It’s good you arrived before the bots.” That would have been ugly. He couldn’t blame her. The site evaluation, blueprints, and planning took a lot of time and effort. 

“What are you looking for?”

“I don’t know.” He didn’t want to lie, but he couldn’t tell her he was investigating her family business. “This could have been arson.”

“Yeah.” Davy looked confused. “You don’t have the police report.”

“It says accidental.”

“No.” Pause. “We did the demo. There was no way. We had to compensate for the accelerant.” Davy motioned toward the report. “It’s why the proposal includes an environmental assessment.”

Rex flipped through the report. He hadn’t realized the assessment was unusual. “I have to ask…”

Davy interrupted. “Yes, the police were contacted. People died.”

“Is there anything else I should know?”

 

** Old Section of Underground **

Lacene Harpham closed the access door behind herself. She needed air. The serial killer investigation went in an unexpected direction. She needed to figure it out before someone leaked details to the media. Which was only a matter of time. Creative explanations were an unfortunate part of the job.

She sensed Chet Chaney’s personal demons and looked up. He walked over looking like he didn’t want to be there. She remembered his reaction to the house where the bones were found. Serial killers with connections to entities had to be worse than old, dirty buildings.

“What do you want?” Lacene didn’t need the distraction.

“An update on the case.” From his tone, he didn’t expect her to cooperate. 

“Go through channels,” Lacene said. “DC Burrow will have to brief you. It’s her case.”

Chaney lowered his voice. “It’s connected to the child Torchwood removed from the area.”

Bree said the military had installed software to spy on Torchwood and had intercepted the information she sent Jack. He evacuated the kid before the military arrived. Lacene wondered how bad the situation was for Chaney to admit involvement. He probably had excuses prepared, but without the software, he wouldn’t have known it happened.

“If it’s related to a Torchwood case, it’s Torchwood jurisdiction and Matheson needs to be notified.”

“It’s a national security concern.”

Lacene met Chaney’s eyes and stared too long, making him visibly nervous. “There is no evidence of that. She is a nonstandard serial killer and implied a connection to other killers. Her attorney claims she was a victim, not a killer.” Pause. “We are assessing the scene to consider all possibilities.”

Chaney looked increasingly uneasy. “There are MO similarities to Bellin and Pewitt in Cardiff.”

“No bodies were found.” If either of them had lived, they would have been charged with abduction and holding two women captive, not murder. The women were still unable to assist with the investigation. Lacene expected Gwen would call her if that ever changed.

From his reaction, they were found and the information wasn’t released.

“That makes it Torchwood jurisdiction, Chaney.”

“No.”

Lacene stepped closer to him and smiled when he jumped. “That information needs to be sent to Matheson or Harkness immediately. Or the government’s involvement in a cover-up concealing murders and preventing loved ones from getting closure will be all over the news.” She widened her smile. She’d been told more than once it made her look homicidal. 

Chaney backed up, stumbling over his feet. Lacene couldn’t help but chuckle. He almost fell. With whatever dignity he had left, he turned around and walked away quickly.

“Making friends?” One of the uniforms asked. He’d been a constable for years when she joined the force.

Lacene couldn’t help it, she laughed. Even the constable that spoke backed away.


	21. Chapter 21

** Víosaí; Dublin, Ireland **

The music pulsed as Jeannette Dove entered the club. Happiness permeated the room. Few people sat. Most stood in varying groups laughing or dancing. She couldn’t help but smile. She loved the energy. So much had changed after Eddie. She wanted to feel normal again.

It worked for the first hour. Jeannette danced with two guys she considered safe. They were interested in each other not her. Then found herself at the bar next to a guy that made her uneasy. She wasn’t sure why. With all the people around there wasn’t much he could do.

“You look familiar.”

Jeannette sipped a soft drink hoping it was a bad pick-up line. She glanced over her shoulder wondering if she could signal the guys she was dancing with earlier. They were nice and might be willing to chase the guy off. She didn’t want to cause a scene. She needed to stay calm.

“You’re that girl from Cardiff, the one that throws fireballs.”

“You’ve had too much to drink.” She wished she’d realize sooner she needed to change her accent.

“You are,” he continued. “You burned cars and those guys chasing the kid at the zoo.”

Jeannette reluctantly accepted she needed to leave. She eyed the doors wondering the fastest escape route. The last thing she needed was the idiot scaring people. Her eyes met the bartender, and he must have read her body language. He walked over.

“Is it true you got the power from magic mushrooms?”

From there it was a blur. With the bartender’s help, she escaped the idiot without a scene. Feeling nauseous, she headed for the bathroom instead of the door. Then the headache started. At first, she thought it was nerves. She splashed water on her face, hoping it helped. It took a moment to realize the water wasn’t too hot, she was heating it.

After a couple deep breaths, Jeannette got it under control and dried her hands. She didn’t like how her hands shook as she removed her mobile from her pocket. Her vision was blurry by the time she managed to call her sister. She had no idea how it happened, but she was certain someone spiked her drink. The idiot at the bar came to mind. However it happened, the situation was bad. 

“Hey.” Nessa sounded distorted.

“Sis, I’m at the club. Bathroom.” Jeannette’s head spun. “Someone spiked my drink.” Tears slid down her cheeks. “But I need help. I’m doing the best I can. ” She only then remembered the portal device Liam insisted on. But it required being able to focus and she couldn’t.

“Just hold on.”

“Yeah.” Jeannette looked around at the floor, trying to decide if there was a good place to sit. She didn’t want to fall. She had no idea what would happen if she got hurt, and didn’t want to find out.

Then she heard gunshots. She wanted to believe it was a hallucination. “Nessa…”

“What was the popping sound?”

“Gunfire.”

 

** Torchwood Four **

Liam Doughtery refilled the coffee pot on the counter in the break room. Trefor and Rogan stood on opposite sides of the room. He’d been trying to keep the peace since Rachael gave up. He didn’t want to guess what Rogan said to Nessa. 

“We have extra offices.” Liam turned the maker on. “Rogan, your job doesn’t require access to Torchwood computers. Not here. Not the network.” He turned, wondering how he got himself into this situation. “As I’ve said repeatedly, we have more than enough space so you don’t have to see each other unless a case requires it.”

Footsteps echo as someone ran down the hallway toward the room. Nessa appeared in the doorway winded. “Jeannette…” She explained once she caught her breath. 

Liam crossed the room and held out his hand for the phone. “I will do what I can to keep her calm.”

“Why?” Rogan asked uneasily.

Nessa gave Liam the phone.

“Why is Jeannette a bigger problem than gunfire in a club?” Rogan realized after a moment. “She doesn’t have control. That’s why you called the fire department to the zoo.”

“She has control,” Liam said. “When she’s not drugged.” He raised the phone to his ear. “Hey.” And walked passed Nessa. “Talk to me.”

“I’m scared.”

Liam could still remember the explosions, screams and the fire.  “We got through it the last time.”  Inside a club would be worse. A lot worse. And if Jeannette survived, she wouldn’t be able to forgive herself.

 

** Víosaí **

General Trefor Williams arrived in the area with Rogan by portal device. The general worried he’d exposed Torchwood technology to a security risk, but the circumstances at the club meant he had to risk it. He couldn’t help but think about the timing. If the government was tapping their phones, they’d know Jeannette was going to the club. And probably varies concerns about her going anywhere, particularly alone. She was confident it wasn’t mushrooms. After the street where she dosed herself, it might be known she could control it. There was always the possibility someone slipped her a date rape drug. But the gunman made him doubt that.

“What am I telling the locals?” Rogan asked quietly. He called them before they left Four.

“We have a reliable report of alien technology. It’s more dangerous than the hostage-takers.”

Rogan agreed with that. “She shouldn’t have been here.”

“No.” Trefor didn’t want to argue it. Anyone capable of blaming Jeannette for the situation was impossible.

Rogan hesitated. “Can you resolve this?”

“Yeah. How depends on the situation,” the general said. They needed more information. Nova Scotia promised to get drones in the air as soon as possible and bots and sentinels prepped in case they were needed.


	22. Chapter 22

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

Owen Harper compared Jack’s current scans to a several that had been run since the island explosion south of Vietnam. According to files, an alien terraforming device detonated and leveled the island. It was days before the Nova Scotia team could recover his body. Jack’s quantum signature was the same, but there were differences. Compared to his scan before the island, something major changed. For a frame of reference, Owen compared scans before and after the hub explosion. That confirmed the device had some type of unexpected consequences.

Jack looked up from his desk as Owen entered. 

“I found something.” He handed Jack a tablet and explained. 

Jack reviewed the details. “Do we have any scan readings of Azrael?”

“Not that make sense.” Owen paused. “I need access to Global. There might be more information.”

“I will have it set up.” Jack sounded resigned. “And coordinate with Nigeria.”

Owen hesitated. “You need to be careful, Jack. The memory issue could have been the first stage.” He gave it a moment. With Jack, any version of him, trying to explain he wasn’t perfect was complicated. “From what you’ve said, and I’ve seen, the changes are trying to change you back to who you were before Earth. Or Ianto.” Anything involving Jack’s immortality or time travel sounded crazy. “The ancients are the only suspects.”

“Scan everyone, including the kids.” 

 

Gwen Cooper checked the time. She’d stayed longer than intended. The military software in the phone computer had her worried. Based on what they knew about Sal’s former unit, the military collected alien technology. The easiest explanations for the company in London having the different corporations technology was a connection to the military or UNIT. It could, unfortunately, explain more than Cymru Medical.

Beaupre and his Torchwood black ops needed funding. While it was possible he collected resources after the Torchwood Institute fell as Jack had, he didn’t have the years to prepare. Beaupre’s connection to Africa could mean any number of things, including the government funding it wasn’t Great Britain. She had an easier time believing a dictator financed human experimentation.

The intercom clicked on. “Land-line phone call.” Jack sounded distracted.

“Transfer to the conference room.” Gwen reached for the device in the center of the table. Using it was an inconvenience, but it made it possible to monitor their connection. She tabled the control. “Hello?”

The intercom clicked off.

“Evening,” Lacene said. “I had a visit from Chaney earlier.” She explained what he said about the London serial killer and his belief it was connected to Bellin and Pewitt.

“He lied about the bones.” And Erwood and Glynn’s death. His interest in the cases supported the military connection theory.

“The killer attacked me with some type of ability.” Lacene sounded like she wasn’t sure how to explain. “She said ‘he has many hosts’ before passing out.”

“Where are you?” It was a conversation for an unsecured phone line.

“Torchwood. Using the phone gave me an excuse to check on Bree.”

That relationship confused her. “Did you find anything supporting a connection?”

“Indirectly. There are MO similarities between a previous case similar to Bellin and Pewitt. Female and male offenders are inherently different. If something is possessing people to kill, the individual might explain the differences.”

“Possession?”

“I will ask Icelus. I know of a psychic vampire that could control victims. Somewhat.”

Gwen remembered. He infiltrated the hub and had partial control of John.

“Full possession would be complicated to manage and maintain.” Pause. “When one of the brothers possesses someone, if they’re not careful they kill the person. The damage is obvious. If any A&E had that type of patient, I would hear about it.” 

“Ancients aren’t the only options. Possibly an alien life form or bizarre technology.” Gwen needed to ask Jack. Although she wasn’t sure he was up for it. That left John. 

“I do not want your job.”

Gwen had the same thought about Lacene’s. 

 

Jack Harkness used a tablet to review internal CCTV footage from the kitchen. Gwen had secured it with a glitch notification. He quickly overrode it. And wished he hadn’t. Watching himself take advantage of John wasn’t pleasant. Something bothered him beyond the obvious. He replayed the footage. The interaction was wrong. It was more than the aggression and knowing John well enough to wear down any objection. It made Jack think of something Robert, John’s son from Simon’s universe said. 

Simon was a version of Jack that didn’t meet The Doctor. Simon was angrier, and more controlling, as a result of circumstances. The death of Robert’s father made it worse. John acted somewhat submissive, conforming to Simon’s personality quirks. Robert commented that his father had behaved in the same way.

There was a lot they didn’t know. Simon took over a station outside normal time-space with Oldaria. Robert joined them at some point. Jack didn’t know much about Redemption other than Simon was trying to determine what happened to his universe.

It could be coincidental. Jack didn’t have nearly enough information to guess. But it meant he had to discuss it with John. He’d spent time with Simon and would know how much Jack had in common with him. Unfortunately, even if he was behaving like Simon, it didn’t explain why.

 

Gwen Cooper walked across the main floor toward the large door. With Rhys working late, and John at Tangled Briars, Ianto had the kids. And was keeping an eye on Ken. After the latest argument with Jack, she doubted Ianto was up for it. 

The intercom clicked on as the door started to slide open. “Dublin emergency,” Tosh said, concerned. “Jeannette Dove is on the wrong side of a hostage situation. And hallucinating.” Pause. “It needs to be resolved before she loses control in a club full of people.” 

“How is she involved?” Jack asked.

“Nessa suspects Jeannette was targeted. Her club plans, and Nessa’s concerns were discussed over their mobiles.”

“Does Rex know?” Gwen asked.


	23. Chapter 23

** Víosaí; Dublin Ireland **

General Trefor Williams consulted his wrist-strap. One drone landed on the roof. Maintenance boots had been portaled into the building. He had 3D real-time schematics. The clubs CCTV had been disabled, forcing Luc and Kailen to use a mini-bot as an audio/visual device. It wasn’t the best he’d seen, but under the circumstances, it was good.

Based on the hostage-takers behavior and tactics, they expected a siege. It wasn’t policy for most police departments, including Ireland, to endanger hostages. They knew there was a time constraint. What concerned him more was they had no obvious escape route. Unless they had a tunnel or sewer access, they had unseen technology or intended to commit suicide by cop. Their faces were uncovered. They were confident they wouldn’t be recognized or didn’t think it mattered.

They had options. The problem was they didn’t have enough information to know what the gunmen were expecting. Or intending to do.

Reluctantly, the general held out an ear com to Rogan. He preferred to negotiate, but he couldn’t manage a passable Irish accent. The local police had arrived, as they would under these circumstances. Unless the gunman had a lookout, they didn’t know Torchwood had arrived yet.

“I’m going to patch it into the phone system,” Trefor explained. “Me and Nessa will be able to hear the conversation but not participate.”

“Hostage negotiation with different technology.” Rogan placed it in his ear.

“Ready?”

Rogan nodded.

Trefor used his wrist-strap to simulate a phone call. It rang.

The video showed the hostage-takers viewing the phone as if they hadn’t expected it to ring. Hostage 101 involved the police trying to make contact. Anyone who watched police shows or films should know that. It supported his initial conclusions.

The hostage-taker answered the phone but didn’t speak.

“This is Garda Rogan Spaulding.” He gave it a moment. The gunman said nothing. “How can we resolve this?”

The gunman looked confused as he hung up. Rogan pointed at the man’s face. “What are they expecting to happen?” He had enough experience to know it wasn’t going as could be expected.

“Nessa,” the general said, “How’s Jeannette doing?”

 

Jeannette Dove sat on the floor in the public toilet (restroom) soaking wet. Water puddled in places. Two of the sinks had exploded and the pipes were melted. Water erupted inconsistently from a pipe across the room. The thick steam made it difficult to see.

Darcy sat near Jeannette with her knees pulled her chest. She’s scared.

“Trefor’s checking in,” Liam said on speakerphone. 

“The fairies are dancing.” Jeannette watched the colorful creatures twirl through the mist and around the sparkling geyser. Energy whispered over her skin as if the universe spoke to her.

“We’re still here, Mr. Doughtery,” Darcia replied quietly. 

“Is the water under control?”

“Aye.”

“The Gardai are there,” Liam said. “They will get you out as soon as they can.”

 

General Trefor Williams listened and nodded. That was good news at least. The bathroom would be easy enough to repair. The kid with Jeannette would probably need therapy. As possible scenarios went, he wouldn’t complain.

He shared the update with Rogan.

“There’s a kid with her?” Rogan didn’t like that.

“She decided that exploding plumbing was safer than men with guns.” Trefor suspected Jeannette made a friend. From what Liam said earlier, despite everything, the girl was concerned about Jeannette. It took a rare person to cope with what the girl had seen. Nevertheless, keep her head and answer questions.

“Trefor,” Rachael said over the com, “Xiu identified two of the gunmen. They’re current or former American military contractors.” She named them.

“American?”

“The one with dark hair might be Australian. Interpol facial recognition isn’t solid, but Xiu thinks he’s a mercenary, primarily in Eastern Europe. Several out-standing warrants. None for taking hostages.”

“Send the footage to Nigeria and Nova Scotia.” Azrael or Aman might recognize him, the general thought, or know someone who would. “Have Cardiff run the names, they have extra resources. And notify London.” Bree might have psychological insight. Rex had connections from CIA days.

“Captain Harkness and Director Matheson have asked if you want back-up.”

“No. The argument over who’s in charge would get in the way.” The general knew he needed to make a decision. He checked his wrist-strap. There were new readings indicating someone else was moving through the club. Unless hostages were trying to escape, a second team entered the building somehow. “Have Nova Scotia send the bots.”

Rogan looked concerned. “What happened?”

“They’re mercs. Whatever this situation is, it’s not a mundane hostage situation.” Trefor reassessed with the new information. If they knew Jeannette was stable, drugging her could be an abduction attempt.

“Give me another chance to talk to them.” 

The perfect distraction, the general thought. “Go ahead.”

 

Jeannette Dove struggled to her feet. The fairies stopped dancing. The whispers changed. Something thudded. A grinding, crunching sound made the geyser stronger. 

“Jeannette,” Darcy said nervously. “You need to stop.”

“What’s happening?” Liam asked. 

Darcy stood. “I don’t know. I hear footsteps. Boots. And she’s doing something to the pipes again.”

“Whatever happens,” Liam emphasized the last three words, “Stay behind Jeannette.” 

 

Using his wrist-strap, and one of the four bots, General Trefor Williams opened a service door near the kitchen and entered. The sentinels were on stand-by. They were not only noisy, they looked like Terminators. The hostages would run from them. Whereas the bots looked like giant, automated vacuum cleaners. If the hostages ran from them, they were armed with stun pellets. They wouldn’t get very far.

“Some type of energy build up. If I’m reading the schematics correctly, it’s near the woman’s toilet,” Nessa said. “Uh, Trefor,” she added nervously, “Four said it’s Rift energy.”

“Ask Liam.”

The general heard movement from the kitchen. Although he didn’t sense danger, he stood with his side to the wall and reached for the door. “Police.”

He heard quiet voices.

“The gunmen aren’t Welsh,” an older man said quietly.

The general closed the door quietly. Then checked his wrist-strap. They were definitely kitchen staff. They’d armed themselves with knives and small appliances.

The general started back down the short hall that led past the offices and the public area. From the video, the gunmen were standing on opposite sides of the large room away from the hostages. When he reached the entrance, he would shut off the lights. His Rift Ability would automatically target and detonate them. Minimal trauma. 

A great idea that lasted until a crash and the screaming started. And the sound of running water increased. He could only guess Jeannette ruptured pipes. The water was no longer contained in the public toilet. 

The video showed people were panicking. Even the mercenaries looked uneasy. They moved out of the main room. 

“Nessa, have Nova Scotia send in bots. We need to stun people, and prevent a stampede.”

The general hurried toward the toilet. Water in the hallway was ankle deep before he reached it. He stopped and looked around the corner. Three burnt bodies were disappearing in the growing water pouring out. Then he noticed the tingle of Rift energy.

“Jeannette, it’s Trefor.” One of the complications with his ability was it was automatic. If he sensed a threat, he couldn’t stop.

“They scared the fairies.”

“Are you or your friend hurt?”

“No, sir,” the young woman said. She sounded older than he expected.

The general sensed the gunmen as Jeannette steps into the doorway. 

“Shit. Harkness is here.” He raised his gun, intending to back away. 

The general reacted. Rift energy pulsed visibly down the hallway, causing the water to ripple. The man exploded, coating the walls and water with organic goo.

Jeannette giggled. “Jack doesn’t commune with fairies.” 


	24. Chapter 24

** Torchwood London; London, England **

** Saturday, August 7, 2021 **

Rex Matheson stood, looking out the window in his office, as he rubbed his chest lightly. The phantom pain hit for no apparent reason. The more he resisted, the more it hurt. Reluctantly, he took pills. The pain distracted him. With the craziness, he could risk it.

“Incoming conference call,” the computer announced.

He took a moment to compose himself. “Accept.”

“Connected.”

“Nova Scotia,” Eryn’s familiar voice said. 

Gwen said, “Cardiff.” 

“Dublin.” Liam sounded stressed.

Idrissa’s voice surprised Rex. “Nigeria.” 

The office door opened. Rex turned to see Bree enter. She looked as tired as he felt.

“Is the situation in Dublin under control?” 

“Mostly,” Liam said. “Hostages panicked. Some were injured and transported to the hospital. No reports yet. But no innocent death.” He exhaled. “On a good note, we may have worked things out with Spaulding.”

After a momentary pause, Eryn continued. “Scans are ongoing. The hostage-takers and second team entered through the basement. They may have hidden in a concealed room. We’re not sure.” Pause. “Mr. Spaulding found old police files connecting construction oddities to historical organized crime.” Pause. “Our current theory is Jeannette was targeted for abduction.”

“We suspect Dublin’s mobiles were compromised the same as ours,” Gwen said. “The American military contractors are suspected of gun running and smuggling, not human-trafficking.” Pause. “We’re reviewing Andy’s abduction for the possibility it was to expose Cymru Medical.”

Idrissa added, “The Australian mercenary has ties to South Africa. He’s a known associate of Eric Basanjo.”

Rex pinched the bridge of his nose. “Is he connected to Ronald Beaupre or Bashiri Oliveira?”

“Unfortunately,” Eryn said. “I actually met him three years ago.”

“Any possible military or Torchwood black op connections?”

“Potentially,” Gwen said. “The facility in London suggests the military is scavenging technology from companies Torchwood took down. While Jeannette is not the best-kept secret, the mercenaries planned to abduct a teenager capable of throwing fireballs. That requires knowledge of Rift Abilities.”

“They weren’t prepared for Jeannette having any control,” Liam said. 

“How is she?” Rex asked.

“Giggling maniacally in quarantine.” Liam exhaled sharply. “Until the drug’s out of her system.”

Rex nodded, giving himself some time to think. “Chet Chaney is interested in both the murdered constables and the serial killer DCI Harpham’s investigating.” Pause. “Is it possible the military is, directly and indirectly, involved with all the current crises.”

Gwen replied, “Not the teenager that was potentially altering reality in the London Underground. He appears to be connected to a network of alchemists. As crazy as that sounds.”

 

Bree Nelson waited for the conference to end. She would never get used to Torchwood. After what happened to her parents, she understood there were things that couldn’t be explained. She’d never been motivated to find answers. At some point, she realized what she learned during the worst time in her life could help others. Torchwood gave her unimaginable resources. But it came at a price.

“Problem?” Rex asked.

“Andy needs more help than I can give him.” Bree wished she had more options. “Based on his history with Torchwood and Connie’s complications, he needs the most secure in-patient treatment available.”

“You want to send him to Nigeria?”

“Yes.” Bree hesitated. Long-term determinations based on minimal interaction were inadvisable. “I think his treatment will take years.” Pause. “I’m not comfortable doing more than suggesting, but PTSD with his history is complicated. Recently watching a man burn to death, being abducted, finding out his long-term girlfriend was murdered.” She understood that all too well. “Andy may never be able to return to Cardiff.”

 

** Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland **

General Trefor Williams stood in the observation room for the newly reopened secured cell. Darcia Stroud, as she called herself, had been told it was medical review and protective custody for witnesses. She’d start to suspect at some point.

The door opened and Rogan stepped in. “What now?”

The general motioned toward Stroud through the window. “She can’t see us.”

“Meaning?”

“Jeannette made a friend online. She claimed to be part of a high school age theater group,” the general said. “At some point, they started talking about clubs. And recommended Víosaí .”

“You’re saying Jeannette was set up?” Rogan sounded skeptical.

“Definitely,” the general said. “The woman’s military. Probably Irish. With impressive facial reconstruction. Physical augmentation. A medical scan had trouble aging her, but she could be thirty-five.” And an impressive con. Under other circumstances, he might not have seen it.

“You’re blaming me?”

The general nodded. Indirectly. “Why was your meeting with Rachael yesterday? It coincidentally placed an intel leak, and distraction, in this office. I don’t trust you. Yet, someone thought it was a good idea to force you into this office by threatening us.” Pause. “How many Gardai have more experience? Are less judgmental?”

Rogan crossed his arms. “I know what you’re capable of.”

“Ideally, you know Torchwood is necessary.” Pause. “When you’re asked to betray this office, Rogan, I want you to remember what happened tonight. What could have happened if Jeannette lost control?”

“She shouldn’t have been there.”

“Is that what you say when an Irish girl gets a drug slipped in her drink? If she hadn’t been there, she wouldn’t have been attacked.”

“I didn’t say that, Trefor.”

“Yes, you did. If that person hadn’t given Jeannette a date rape drug with the intention of abducting her, none of it would have happened.” The general gave it a moment. “She blew up pipes, destroyed a public toilet, and flooded a building. But she didn’t hurt anyone that wasn’t trying to hurt her.” He motions at the woman again. “Stroud is alive and unharmed.”

“What are you going to do with her?”

“She’s going to Torchwood London. The first government that complains is probably guilty.”

Rogan didn’t like that answer. “She has rights. Regardless of nationality.”

“She’s a terrorist that endangered numerous innocent people in an attempt to abduct someone.” Pause. “Two of the hostage-takers have been identified as American mercenaries. The leader was an Australian with connections to human-trafficking and war profiteering.”

Rogan closed his eyes. “A harmless looking girl capable of…”


	25. Chapter 25

** Victoria Park; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada **

** Thursday, August 12, 2021 **

Erin Sylla spread a new tablet cloth over the picnic table. Unpacking the dishes, unfortunately, reminded her of De Waal Park. She suspected she would always remember that nightmare in vivid detail. Knowing that the three of them survived unharmed as a result of time change did little to help her nerves. 

Luc walked over, resting a hand on the small of her back. He and Aman discussed security in depth. They had weapons, portal devices, and a drone overhead. Her, Kailen and Aman’s childhood ended on a similarly bright, warm day halfway across the world. Luc wasn’t there that day, but he’d survived much worse. They would never take an outing for granted ever again.

“Looks good.”

Erin smiled. “Where are Kailen and Aman?”

“Arguing. Kailen wants to renew their vows for their anniversary.” Erin didn’t need to see Luc to know he was shaking his head. “Since their wedding was disrupted by terrorists.”

Erin laughed. “Terrorists, Aman’s father, and Idrissa.” She took a moment. “If we ever get married, we’re going to do a civil ceremony at the courthouse.”

Luc set his hands on her hips. “The new sentinels can be deployed for the renewal ceremony. I spoke to Idrissa about third generation biomechs. Short of an alien invasion, Kailen will get his photo album.”

“He’s such a girl.”

Luc kissed the top of her head. “You would be worse.”

Probably. “If we’re getting another weekend at a fancy hotel, I’ll need to shop.”

“I saw an advertisement for that store you like at the mall. It has fall dresses.”

Erin laughed. “I was thinking lingerie.” She could picture him turning bright red. 

Luc’s response was interrupted by a small boy walking up to the picnic table. He looked six or seven and eyed the food like he hadn’t eaten in awhile. Luc released her and stepped back. She looked around and listened, wondering if the child was lost or worse.

“Hi,” Erin said softly.

“I’m hungry.” 

Erin found a plate and set it out for the boy. “Have a seat.” 

She could hear Luc talking quietly on a com unit with Aman. Luc didn’t think it was a simple wandering kid situation either.

The boy struggled to pull himself onto the bench. Then looked confused as she set food on his plate. 

“My brother and I are from South Africa. I made food that reminds us of home.”

The kid was too hungry to be picky. He grabbed a mini sausage roll and popped it into his mouth.

Erin thought about the water bottles. She quickly found one and set it in front of the boy. “Slow down. You don’t want to upset your stomach.”

 

Luc Sarkisian remote-accessed the drone and reviewed the scan results. Nothing indicated a problem. A wandering American child could be a lost tourist or part of a relocated family. Except the boy looked seriously neglected, sick or both. It made him think of Karoly Avent. She’d been found in New Brunswick. One of the Portland, Maine cases Detective Johnson connected to Charlaine Legrae. Or it could be completely unrelated

“The kid arrived alone,” Aman said. “A single set of footprints. From the way he was walking, he’s sick or weak.”

“I need to contact Jack,” Luc concluded. “If this is another Tourtellotte situation, we need to avoid the political mess the girl caused in Dublin.”

“London is operational.”

Luc suspected sending the child overseas would make the situation worse.

 

** Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada **

Eryn Sylla tucked Bobby into a large bed. The room had been Hana’s. For whatever reason she didn’t take a teddy bear Matt bought her when she left. It made the boy look smaller, laying in the middle of the bed gripping the large, stuffed toy.

“I’m going to leave the door open. If you need anything, I’m in the next room.”

The kid was too quiet, Eryn thought, walking out of the room. He said his name was Bobby, but wouldn’t answer her other questions. Whether the child was connected to Legrae or not, he’d been through something. Domestic abuse, abduction/abuse, medical experimentation or the unfortunate the options under Torchwood jurisdiction. They were caring for him until they had a better idea what happened to him.

Her parents weren’t what most people would consider normal. But she had everything she needed. Until Beaupre and Basanto tried to kill her and Kailen. Then their father died. She couldn’t help but relate to the little boy finding refuge in a foreign country far from home. 

Aman waited out of view of the door. “Rex is trying to figure out legalities.” He kept his voice down. “As the child is in Canada and probably American, it’s complicated by politics.” Aman shakes his head. “It’s being argued that Torchwood is an embassy or foreign soil, and Bobby was removed from Canada without consulting America.”

That confused her. “For what country?”

“That’s being argued. Since the International Criminal Court is located in the Netherlands, and Torchwood’s legal authority is similar, it could be viewed as an extension and therefore a Netherlands embassy.”

Eryn shook her head. 

“Wales has also been suggested.”

“A British embassy,” Eryn said. That could be problematic, but Director Matheson and Captain Harkness were both physically there and had experience dealing with the country’s politics.

Aman smiled. “No. The American suggesting it doesn’t understand Wales is part of Great Britain.”

Eryn laughed. 

 

Aman Oliviera entered Kailen’s lab and walked over to him. He stood, reviewing drone data from Victoria Park. The Mounties were still determining where Bobby came from and why. Aman hugged Kailen from behind. Kailen set his hands over Aman’s.

“Do we have to argue?”

Kailen tried for humor. “Not if I get what I want.”

“Azrael volunteered to secure the site.” They both found it ridiculous. Aman suspected the renewal plans were anxiety much like the original wedding plans. He didn’t want to think it would be a yearly issue.

“Idrissa?” 

Aman set his forehead to the back of Kailen’s head.

“They could renew their vows.”

Aman hadn’t expected that. “Paperwork is dangerous.” For Idrissa. “Their marriage isn’t legal in Nigeria.”

Kailen nodded. “A lot of hate out there.”

“Not here.” Aman gave Kailen an affection squeeze.


	26. Chapter 26

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

Jack Harkness sat on the stairs leading from the main floor to his office. The large door opened and John stepped in. It wasn’t a conversation he looked forward to. Their eyes met. The awkwardness was new despite their history.

Hesitantly, John walked over. “Ken said you wanted to talk to me.”

“Yeah.”

“About?”

Jack hated questioning his judgment. “My behavior.” He gave it a moment. “I watched the footage from kitchen CCTV.” 

“It affects us both.”

“I had an idea.” Jack hesitated. Showing John the video without explaining was the best way to get an opinion.

“Ni’Athal?” John said. “You mentioned it during the first memory episode.”

“Diony.” The androgynous humanoid came to mind previously. Except Jack had no idea on how it could relate. Beyond the possible name similarity to Dionysius or Bacchus.

“It was a long time ago. That future no longer exists.” John reconsidered. “In theory, every major decision creates a new universe identical to that point.” He shrugged. “It might exist somewhere.”

“How close was Simon’s universe to ours?”

John wasn’t sure. “I don’t know. His relationship with the other version of me was different. His Time Agency was corrupted. He isn’t immortal.” Pause. “Why?”

“Am I behaving like Simon?”

“No.” John looked like he was trying to follow the logic. “How did you get from Ni’Athal to a universe collision complication?”

“What if Diony was Bacchus? The first device created Azrael. He’s similar to an ancient. The second device affected me.” Jack knew it sounded insane. “Ianto’s been told he needs to kill me to get Bacchus back.” Another thought came to mind. “Simon said he was once involved with Demeter. An ancient that wanted a temple in exchange for an improved harvest on a colony world.”

“The same Demeter associated with Rhymney River?”

“Possibly.” Jack followed the insane theory. “Bacchus needed a place to hide. After that explosion, I had to regenerate at the molecular level.”

“There’s more to it. Aman said he agreed to die when he came back in time. One device was stolen from Torchwood Nigeria, the most secure vault on this planet, and taken to that island. The second device appeared from nowhere in Idrissa’s office.”

“Other Keara.” 

“What’s in it for her?” John asked.

“Going home. There is a version of her original universe where circumstances were different. The ancients are part of reality itself, they can move through time and through universe barriers.”

John doesn’t want to believe it. “That would explain some.” He closed his eyes. “How did Simon get here? The odds of him accidentally finding me when I was out of control.”

“Robert woke safe and sound,” Jack said. “His ship was hidden in a dimension that beings of this universe can’t easily access.”

“I could believe Simon made a deal to save Robert. I can’t believe he sacrificed universes.”

“What would you do to get your Anwen back?” 

John looked at Jack. “I don’t want to know.”

 

** Bridge Road Industrial Park **

Gwen Cooper walked around the deteriorating building. She had multiple theories about why the building was returned. Icelus possessed Sal, it was unlikely she was protected by another ancient. But her former unit was interested in alien technology. 

Cheney potentially connected the London serial killer,  Cardiff killers Bellin and Pewitt, and the recent constable deaths to the military. Which potentially tied salvaged technology in the London facility to  Fortschrittliche Technologielösungen and Tourellotte. And the teenager that affected the Underground. 

It sounded like a lot of information but wasn’t. Circumstantially, they had proof more than one country was conspiring to find and research alien technology. Even if Torchwood could prove it, they couldn’t end it. More than likely, one or more of the governments would take drastic action. The British government blew up the hub using Jack as a bomb. She didn’t want to think what the US or Russia would try.

“Gwen,” Tosh said over the ear com, “The mini-bots are ready.”

Mobile, automated ground-penetrating tech made like easier. “Start.” Gwen wasn’t sure what she expected to find. The serial killer possibilities, and even the ancient-related willow tree suggested bodies. But they didn’t rule out alien technology. 

“Do we know anything about the building?” Gwen wondered aloud.

“Furniture wholesaler,” Ianto said. “No PD, court or Torchwood files.” 

“Internet?” Gwen stopped trusting the governments when they agreed to hand over poor children to an alien and destroyed the hub. After Miracle Day, she knew world governments were capable of anything.

 

** Hughes Flats **

Ianto Jones changed Michael in the nursery after a bath. He didn’t like the new vegetables for dinner and dumped his bowl on himself and the dog. Clean up would have been easier with Jack home. He picked up Michael. Or would have been, Ianto thought, eying his bedding folded on the floor. It hadn’t been a good week. He carried Michael into the main room. Jack’s bedding on the sofa was yet another reminder. 

“Found a body,” Tosh said over the ear com. “In some type of containment.”

Ianto asked, “By the willow?”

“Somewhat.” Tosh sounded distracted.

Ianto set Michael on the floor to play. “I’ve seen a rapidly growing oak and hawthorn. Both were in cemeteries.” Ianto grabbed his laptop off the table.

“We should have done this earlier,” Gwen said.

Ianto agreed. “We’ve had a lot going on.” He sat on the floor with his back to the sofa. 

“Another one.”

Michael sat against Ianto’s leg with a box of Trefor’s blocks. Ianto reached out and tousled the baby’s hair while balancing his laptop on his lap. Caden walked over, tentatively eying Michael before laying down on Ianto’s other side.

“Excavation?” Ianto remembered a few cases where they had to dig. An experience he could do without.

“Owen’s waiting for specifics,” Tosh said.

“Question,” Gwen said, “This land is for sale. What prevented people from finding the bodies?”

“It’s zoned commercial and banned basements citing water contamination concerns.” Ianto realized that confirmed some type of government involvement. If there was an actual issue, the bodies would have been buried somewhere else.


	27. Chapter 27

** Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada **

Luc Sarkisian pressed a doorbell-like button, announcing himself before entering Kailen’s lab. He’d mistakenly walked in on Aman and Kailen more than once. They didn’t always think to secure doors. He stepped through the door as it slid open. They stood together viewing drone footage.

“The Mounties found where Bobby came from. Possible group suicide. They need help finding missing kids.” Although Luc questioned the details. 

“The adults committed suicide without killing the children?” Aman asked skeptically.

Luc agreed it was unlikely. “The lead investigator is concerned about that. A specialist was called.” If they found anything indicating Torchwood jurisdiction, he’d suggest contacting London. 

Kailen looked resigned. “Atmore-style search grids.” He moved toward his computer. “For kids.”

Reviewing the new information added few details. They’d found no indication of lost children earlier. Reconfiguring the search found new energy readings but no kids. Luc wanted to believe they’d been rescued, but it would have been reported.

Aman walked over and spoke quietly. “Can you scan for decomposition?” Pause. “No heat signatures. Bobby was neglected badly or in the woods too long.”

Luc closed his eyes. “The sentinels can ground search. It’s more reliable.” It kept getting worse.

 

Eryn Sylla sat at a table reading Kailen’s updates. She obviously read between the lines between than her twin. A ground search was necessary if they had a possible location. Unless the robots were searching for very smart hiding places, they were looking for bodies.

The computer announced, “Incoming call from London.” 

She adjusted her ear com. “Accept.” With Bobby in the next room, she needed to stay calm and keep the horror from her voice. “Evening, Director Matheson.”

“I received your report.”

“Kailen, Aman and Luc are still helping the Mounties.” She provided the same explanation Kailen had. 

“Are you with the boy?”

“Yes, sir. He’s in the adjacent room.”

“Can he hear me?”

“No. I’m using a modified ear com.” 

Matheson gave it a moment. “Have other children been found?”

“Not that I know of.”

“The US government is overly concerned about the boy,” Matheson said. “The representatives I’ve spoken to lied about why it’s urgent to get him back. He has important relatives.”

Eryn disagreed. There had to be more to it. “Or it’s another Portland situation.” 

Matheson didn’t like that option. “Any evidence of medical treatment?”

“No. Bobby’s weak, sick, malnourished.” Eryn paused. “We haven’t photographed him, provided a detailed description or DNA. Unless the RCMP withheld information, there is no legit way for anyone to have identified him already.” The only thing potentially connecting it to the children abducted from Maine was unusual circumstances.

“Any alternative theories on what happened to the missing children?”

“Nothing specific. The initial search was looking for a problem, not people and found unusual energy,” Eryn said. “When the Mounties asked for help, we focused on rescuing the kids.” 

“If they’re looking for bodies instead of kids, have Luc focus on the energy. I will contact the Truro RCMP office and ask for specifics on the adult victims.”

After the call ended, Eryn adjusted her ear com and pinged the others. Clicks sounded, indicating they were listening. “Director Matheson called. If we have a drone to spare, he would like more information on the earlier scans.”

“I expanded the search grid,” Kailen said. “I need them all.”

“I’ll explain,” Aman said reluctantly. “We’ll re-purpose a drone.”

Eryn sat back, tears welling in her eyes. 

 

Kailen Sylla focused on the drone scans. Until they found bodies, he was looking for kids. Except the information made him wonder if the kids were ever out there. Or if they were older than Bobby. RCMP didn’t provide details. If they were older, they could have gotten farther. 

Food, shelter, water. Unless they had training and experience, they would look for basics. If they were being chased, they would have looked for a place to hide. Small children wouldn’t realize that would keep them from being found. Whatever the motivation, they should be evidence they were there.

“Aman.” Kailen turned in his chair. “Have you seen anything that supports lost kids?” He knew it was more than wishful thinking. “Clothes, trash.” 

“No.” Aman moved his chair over. “I used a sentinel to check the illegal campsite. I doubt Bobby walked out of there.”

“He escaped from a second location?” Kailen wondered if it was coincidental the boy found them. 

“If it’s a Portland case, like Legrae, the kid can probably defend himself.”

The computer chimed. One of the sentinels found something. Kailen closed his eyes. Aman moved back to the sentinel controls and reviewed the details.

“I need you to look at this.”

“It found a kid?” Kailen didn’t want to see it.

“No. A dead adult.”

Kailen opened his eyes reluctantly and pushed his chair over to Aman. The image was unbelievable. “Bobby did that?” Kailen reached for the computer. Additional scan information confused him more. “Animal mauling.”

“What kind of animal?” 

“Reptile.” Kailen shook his head and reviewed the scan readings again. “Luc needs to see this.”

Aman has an idea. “Package all this information for Nigeria.”

Kailen wondered as he set up the data transfer. Transferring large files took time even with Torchwood technology. “Sent.” He looked at Aman. “Why?”

“A Nile croc can do that to a person.”

Kailen knew he’d missed something. “In Egypt.”

“It wasn’t a snake.”

“Someone would notice a crocodile in the reservoir or Lepper Brook.”

Aman nodded. “Two people were killed in Forest Farm, a park in Cardiff, by an invisible reptile. They were high and believed they were being chased by a dragon.” He held up the dedicated tablet to Kailen.

“That couldn’t be connected.” Kailen accepted the tablet. 

“Alternative?”

Kailen had no idea.

 

Luc Sarkisian returned to his lab. An uneasiness settled over him on the walk. The RCMP should have provided more information. He didn’t even know why the Mounties believed there were missing children. He couldn’t help but wonder if it had been some type of distraction.

When he reviewed the new drone scans, another thought occurred to him. Maybe the local office needed help but was not authorized to ask. Objecting to asking for help with a missing child search was political suicide. They had helped with normal cases previously. Videos of sentinels climbing burning buildings to rescue people had gone viral.

“The RCMP lied,” Aman said over the ear com. Then explained the lack of evidence, second location theory and the unusual cause of death. 

Luc shared how he’d come to the same conclusion.

“We need help,” Eryn concluded.


	28. Chapter 28

** Parking Garage; London, England **

Rex Matheson stood on the bottom floor holding a takeaway bag for Lorren. The lizardman called again, this time with photographs of the military in the sewers. Rex adjusted the modified com that looked like mobile earpiece. With Cardiff’s cell phones compromised, and Dublin’s suspected, all offices stopped using them as much as possible. 

“Director Matheson.” Matt hesitated. “Hoggle isn’t cooperating.”

“Hoggle?”

“He named himself after a character in the movie Labyrinth.”

Rex wondered if that somehow explained Legrae and Avent saying they’d been rescued by the Goblin King. “What’s the problem?”

“He’s a teenager with authority issues. Able to manipulate reality.”

There was a time he would have dismissed the possibility. Rex shook his head. “Why doesn’t he leave?”

“Free food and Internet access.”

Rex wanted to groan. They had another ridiculously powered kid. “Is he self-absorbed?”

“No.” Matt sounded unsure how to explain. “He’s protecting someone or something.”

“What about the void and the woman?”

“No. He looked confused when I asked.” Matt gave it a moment. “Hoggle has no reason to lie. There isn’t anything we can do to him.”

The Underground access door creaked open. Lorren peaked out. 

“Contact Nessa and ask if she has ideas on getting him to cooperate.” She had experience with her sister, brother, and his girlfriend.

“I will.” The connection clicked off.

Lorren offered a camera in exchange for the bag. “Thanks.”

Rex changed out the video cards and handed the camera back. “Do you know a kid called Hoggle?”

Lorren looked uneasy. “He’s dangerous.”

“Why?”

“He’s not a kid.” Pause. “He’s one of the gods.”

Remember the source of information, Rex told himself. He suspected Lorren had been created by Hoggle or someone with a similar ability. “God?”

Lorren nodded. “What do you call someone that can magically make changes to the Underground?”

Rex then wondered if Hoggle was an ancient. That would potentially explain his ability. But it created more questions than it answered. 

 

** Visionary Beans Coffee Shop **

DCI Lacene Harpham claimed a table in the back corner with her view of the room and small crowd. No one sat near her. She’d had an uneasy feeling all day. At least one person was following her and knew enough about her abilities to stay hidden. Either someone from her past or with knowledge of the brothers. After talking to Icelus, it was possible it involved them. Whatever the Bacchus situation was, it attracted a lot of ancient attention in one area. Icelus considered it as unusual as being unable to find an ancient.

A few minutes later, Chief Inspector Caradine crossed the room. He sat next to her with his back to the other wall. “Your profile was wrong,” he said quietly.

Lacene kept her voice down. “It was based on the information available.” She was unaware the supernatural aspects of the cases.

“Burrow’s error.”

“No. We disagreed on interpretation. Her investigation was solid.” Lacene gave it a moment. “Like my behavioral analysis, it was based on known facts.”

Caradine nodded. “What went wrong?”

“I don’t know.” She had no frame of reference for entities using hosts to murder. Psychics, Rift abilities, ancients, aliens, and one possible demon possession.

“One part of the profile was accurate.”

“A female offender.”

“No,” Caradine said. “The offender fixated on Burrow. The arrest stressed him and he attempted to kill her.”

That took Lacene a moment. “The woman I arrested implied there were more people involved. That is inconsistent with the available information, but it could explain the attack on Burrow.” Pause. “The serial offender Burrow investigated is female.”

Another person continuing the profiled behavior supported the host theory. With normal investigations, means, motive, and opportunity generally led to an offender. Abnormal psychological was an added complication. Behavioral analysis was based on known offenders. With education and training, it was possible to adapt it. Without knowing what the host was, it would be nearly impossible to know what it wanted. 

“No proof.”

Lacene stated matter-of-factly. “I was still in uniform the first time I was asked to evaluate a possible female serial offender. Since then, I have consulted on possibles. I’ve never been wrong when I stated it with certainty.” Pause. “The offender is female.” Although the inconsistencies could be explained if the host was masculine. But human traits wouldn’t necessarily apply to a different life-form. 

“The attack on Burrows…”

Lacene interrupted. “Is a separate crime.”

“Why?”

“Is Burrows alive?”

“Yes.”

“That’s a definite inconsistency. The known victims had no chance.” Lacene wondered if the entity, or whatever, needed time to adapt to a new body. That could result in everything from hesitation marks to MO change. 

“None were trained investigators.”

Lacene couldn’t argue that without insulting DC Burrows. Psychology was often more valuable than street knowledge when it came to certain types of offenders. Two of the victims had psychology degrees. One was a couple’s therapist. Another was a life coach that handled everything from dietary changes to exercise motivation. It was the only possible connection between victims. From Burrow’s investigation, both were legit.

“Whatever the situation is, she needs security until it’s figured out.” Lacene needed to make additional arrangements. Protecting Burrows might offer an opportunity for more information.

“Already arranged.”

The deaths in Cardiff added to the paranoia and loyalty. The volunteer list would be as crowded as the signatures on the get-well cards. If for some reason there weren’t enough volunteers, the social pressure would make sure she never had a moment to herself.

“Good.”

“It’s been suggested that your involvement in the case makes you a target.”

For different reasons, Lacene thought. Icelus had her back. “Doubtful.” She smiled to make her point.

Caradine disagreed. “You attract crime groupies. A female offender might find you challenging for similar reasons.”

“She might target the groupies.” Or Bree. That was not a conversation Lacene looked forward to.

“Or your girlfriend.” If he was making a judgment about the relationship, Lacene wasn’t sure. “I will notify Director Matheson.”

Lacene nodded in agreement. She would contact Rex herself. “Thank you.”


	29. Chapter 29

** Near Victoria Park; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada **

Azrael walked through the dark woods with a growing list of questions. The mauled body was the least of it. He reactivated the mainframe from his universe or alternate timeline and asked Idrissa to run searches. The fake group suicide reminded Azrael of one of his first cases. When he saw Canada the first time, it was beyond foreign. Five adults were dead. A six-year-old girl was missing. Alien artifacts found on-site suggested a Torchwood situation. Human-trafficking was also a possibility.

He’d been very different then. The version of Jack he knew found him in Africa. After Kailen’s death, money and power meant very little. They’d lost their Eryn long before that. Azrael had nothing to live for. Somehow he became Torchwood’s resident expert on organized crime.

After Miracle Day, it was obvious that Torchwood wasn’t the only organization with a historical interest in aliens and the unexplained. But they had no idea there were groups older with more knowledge and fewer ethics. As bad as the original possibilities, it was much worse.

He was in charge of the Nigerian facility before he realized it originated from a different organization. The Templar Vaults under London reminded him of the group he encountered in Canada. They were similar to some depictions in cult films.

When Azrael found the entrance to the underground structure, he felt a small amount of relief. Whatever situation Bobby escaped from, it wasn’t what he was concerned about finding.

 

** Torchwood Nova Scotia **

Eryn Sylla stood in the bedroom doorway checking on Bobby. It had been a long night. Sick, missing, possibly dead kids. It was an awful night. No matter how it turned out for them, the government conflict over Bobby would be a lot worse. 

Aman’s voice came over her ear com. “Azrael found where the kid escaped.”

Eryn stepped back and walked toward the table. “How bad?” she asked quietly.

“An underground research facility. Involving alchemy.”

“Alchemy?” Then Eryn remembered what had been discovered about Luc’s genetics. His paternal grandfather was suspected of modifying himself. Which resulted in Luc and his father having serious anger issues. “Anything Torchwood related?” There were questions about how Luc’s parents met. The Beaupres were involved in Torchwood black op projects. The Sarkisians had been altered with alchemy. It could have been coincidental. 

“Why?”

“It’s a secret lab close to a Torchwood office.” Eryn realized she needed to talk to Luc. If there was any possible connection, they needed to check Ruthie Beaupre’s files. They still didn’t know what led to Ronald Beaupre’s attack on the facility. Luc had trouble discussing his parents’ deaths. Anything potentially connected was too much.

“Eryn.”

“The Beaupres.” It wasn’t a good topic for them either. Ronald Beaupre was behind the attack in De Waal Park. He was somehow angered by Aman’s father and decided to kill Aman.

Aman an unhappy sound. “That could set Azrael off.”

Eryn forgot at times that Azrael was a future version of Aman. That day in the park ended very differently for Azrael. It still haunted him. “I can’t talk to Luc and babysit.”

 

The computer chimed announcing search results. Luc Sarkisian turned his head to look from one screen to the next. The list of files were expected, but not the dates and computer section. He checked for more details. The search flagged fifteen-years-old presets. 

The formal physics report made Luc smile. He paged through wondering if it was a computer glitch. Then he found details on a similar form of energy. It wasn’t the first time it had been identified in the area. For reasons his father couldn’t determine, it was somehow associated with a group of UFO investigators.

Luc doubted it was UFOs. The Torchwood satellite network would have notified them.

He tapped his ear com. “Kailen?”

“Yeah.”

“What do we know about the dead adults the Mounties found?”

“Give me a moment.” Kailen paused. “Tourists. I had to bypass RCMP to get the information.”

“Why were they here?”

“Research. According to social media, they were cryptid researchers. Except they believed Bigfoot and the Loch Ness Monster were a result of unethical genetic experimentation.”

“UFOs?”

“No.” Kailen hesitated. “Why?”

Luc explained.

“Send me a list of locations. I’ll compare them to cryptid sightings.” Kailen sounded resigned. 

Since the investigation into Rhys’ extended disappearance, and the chaos surrounding Atmore, they already had the resources to search Internet conspiracy sites. It was time-consuming and the results required independent confirmation. But it had it’s uses.

“Start with Cardiff’s Forest Farm. Cryptids and unexplained energy readings.”

Kailen made an unhappy sound. “Cardiff is the Bermuda Triangle of the Twilight Zone.”

“Send Ianto the request. He might know a better way to search.”

 

Aman Oliviera entered the lab unsure how to ask or say what he needed to. Luc was fourteen when an attack on the facility resulted in the death of his parents. He wouldn’t talk about it. But it sounded like he waded through bodies and blood. 

“Update?” Luc asked absently.

Aman explained what he knew about the facility as he crossed the room.

“Torchwood tech?”

“I don’t know.”

Luc pushed his chair back and looked at Aman. “What?”

“It’s possible your mother knew about your father’s father.”

Luc closed his eyes a moment to control his temper. The turned back to his computers. “The area energy readings flagged my father’s files.”

“He was a physicist.” 

Luc motioned toward the screen. “Who had information about cryptid hunters.”

“Could the energy be related to the animal mauling?” Aman asked. “Azrael agreed it looks like a crocodile kill.” Luc’s reaction to Azrael’s name reminded Aman how the two met before and after Azrael’s change. “If it’s not the creature’s first kill, it could have attracted the researchers.”

“Torchwood monitors unexplained deaths. After Forest Farm, reptile is specific.” Luc pinched the bridge of his nose and rested his elbow on the desk.

“What’s wrong?”

Luc hesitated, resting his face on his hand. “I don’t want to know what secrets my father kept.”


	30. Chapter 30

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

** Friday, August 13, 2021 **

Owen Harper reviewed scans from Bridge Road Industrial Park as he completed rounds. The seven recovered bodies had been there ten to fifteen years. Cause of death was uncertain. One definite gunshot wound to the head. Knife marks on bones suggested stabbing for two more. Damage to one victim’s bones suggested an extended lack of nutrients and immobility that might be consistent with imprisonment. Nothing indicated a connection to Bellin and Pewitt, the previous similar or offenders or the current one in London.

Based on what he knew of the area, it was probably military related. DNA tests and dental records could help identify them if he had something to compare them to. Missing person cases might help. The dig restriction kept the bodies from being found. Owen couldn’t help but wonder why the remains were buried in sealed containers instead of being cremated. It suggested they were being preserved for some reason.

It made him think of the fake bones. The bodies held enough DNA to identify and possibly replicate. He couldn’t think of any reason to do that. Whoever buried them wouldn’t need access for DNA records. If they wanted genetic material, they wouldn’t leave the bodies to decompose. Unless they were being stored as proof of death for later use.

That suggested political value of some kind. Cultural, religious or blackmail. Unless it concealed the death. But that risked exposure. The government had to know hiding anything in Cardiff was a bad idea. Torchwood found it sooner or later. Which offered the alternative. Someone wanted them to find the bodies.

An ancient returned the building, and the fake bones, to expose something. The bodies could be similar. Although there were easier ways to bring something to Torchwood’s attention. It could have something to do with the ancients, but he had no idea what.

 

With London understaffed, Toshiko Sato was tasked with reviewing Stroud’s medical scans. After three times through, Tosh was certain but wanted other possibilities. Her initial thought was the only one she had. The woman’s modifications were from technology she recognized. It didn’t prove anything. There were similarities between universes. It could be and was likely a coincidence. But she couldn’t dismiss the possibility.

Uneasy, she carried a tablet with details to the infirmary. It wasn’t something she wanted to discuss. Where she came from was an endless nightmare she wanted to forget. However crazy she found this universe, it was better. And it gave her Owen back.

“Did you finish the review?” He asked without looking up.

“Unfortunately.” Tosh held out the tablet as Owen looked up.

He stood and walked over to her. “What?”

“Infiltration and identity change are not the only uses for this technology.” The potential was much worse.

Owen offered a hug and she accepted. “You’re safe.”

“That tech is ugly.”

After a moment, he softened his tone and asked, “I need to know.”

“It was often used with compliance devices.” Tosh shook. “Imagine custom physical traits. For lovers, servants, models. They’re not pretty enough. Lose ten years. Skeletal changes.” She couldn’t resist the tears; they flowed down her cheeks. “Exotic eye colors were common. And could make a person blind.”

Owen kissed the top of Tosh’s head. “How does it work?”

“I don’t know. It would have to be similar to Nanogenes.”

 

Gwen Cooper waited outside the flat her family usually used during hub lock-downs. Owen said something about Tosh needing to rest. He sounded concerned, and wouldn’t explain. As he’d he’d been his usual abrasive self earlier, Gwen could only guess it was bad. The door opened and he stepped into the hall looking worried. 

“What happened?”

Owen explained Tosh’s reaction to Stroud’s modifications. “It might explain the fake Towler bones. What Tosh described would have to be able to alter the body’s cellular structure.”

“Can it copy fingerprints, retinas, and DNA?” Gwen didn’t want to think about the implications. New biometric technology would be needed.

“Possibly. I need the tech and more scan data.” Owen looked uncertain. “Based on the bones and Darcia Stroud, the limitations are obvious.”

Gwen hoped he was right about the limitations. “If marketed right, it would sound like miracle tech. The same as the aquatic alien treatment.”

“People have sold their souls for less.”

Gwen sadly agreed. “We need to know where she came from. Is her DNA corrupted?”

“No.” Owen took a moment to think. “Her dental work and hair might provide more information.”

“I need to know as soon as you have something.”

 

Jack Harkness sat behind his desk eying a wedding picture from his early days on Earth. He married for companionship and to blend. They’d been happy while it lasted. He outlived her as he had so many friends and lovers over the years. Absently, he ran his finger over the promise ring. He didn’t want to make Ianto promises he couldn’t keep.

The door opened. Jack looked up as Ianto entered far enough for the door to close behind him. It was awkward. Neither of them was sleeping well. The tension made it difficult to be in their flat at the same time. 

“It’s been a week.”

Jack told himself at first he was waiting for global searches and information from Nigeria. He discussed the situation with John and the Diony/Bacchus possibility sounded possible. Either he was hiding an ancient somehow or he was losing his mind. Ianto’s experience with The Maenads potentially supported the first theory. Although Jack wondered why they thought killing him would free Bacchus. Unless they lied about who they were and what they wanted.

“Yeah.”

“Are you still mad about Michael?”

“No.” Whatever was happening had nothing to do with the baby. “There’s something wrong.” Admitting it helped, but it didn’t change anything, Jack thought. 

“How do we fix it?” Ianto crossed his arms, almost hugging himself.

“I don’t know.”

Ianto closed his eyes for a moment. “We can’t live like this.”

Too many excuses came to mind, all of them justifying moving out. “I can use the alchemy lab flat. Until we figure it out.”

“I love you.” Ianto stumbled, backing toward the door. It opened and he stepped out. And disappeared down the stairs. 

The door alarm on the large door sounded, announcing that he left the hub.


	31. Chapter 31

** Underground Facility; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada **

Accessing the facility made Aman Oliviera apprehensive. Knowing Azrael already scouted it did little for Aman’s nerves. The lift was increasingly claustrophobic. It felt like he was entering a horror movie. Working for Torchwood was starting to feel that way in general.

“You need to calm down,” Azrael stood partly visible in the corner. 

Aman wasn’t sure if it was to make the situation easier or harder. Dealing with a futuristic version of himself was strange, to begin with. It didn’t help that Azrael sounded a lot like their father at times. Aman didn’t like the idea that he was going in that direction.

“A skill I need to develop.” 

Azrael’s image shifted as if he was nodding. “One of many.”

“’Fear is an unnecessary reaction. It can be controlled.’” 

The lift doors opened, revealing a hallway that looked like a cross between a doctor’s office and a parking garage. Aman stepped out first thinking it looked like Hollywood’s version of an asylum. 

“Time will give you a different perspective of father,” Azrael said. “He grew up fast and hard. Learning early what skills made him useful to local organized crime. It kept him alive and safe from worse circumstances.”

“He killed people.”

“Yes.” Azrael led down the hall to the right. “We are capable of much worse than father.”

“Why are we here?”

“Patience, young padwan.”

Aman groaned. “Star Wars? Really?”

Azrael laughed. “Despite very different circumstances, my Kailen and yours had similar interests.”

 

An alchemy lab was not an ideal educational opportunity, Azrael thought. But Aman needed to learn. The changes at De Waal Park meant he had better opportunities. The consequence was not having the same experiences. He joined Torchwood without the necessary skills. 

“How did Bobby escape?”

Good observation. “He released something.” Azrael motioned in an open doorway.

“Thing?” Aman stepped into the room with different types of cells. 

“A sick child is not a threat by himself. He watched and waited. Like father, he saw an opportunity and he took it.”

The child escaped from prison, Aman thought, he didn’t become a hitman and later a crime boss. “What caused the damage?” 

“An entity or interdimensional being.” Azrael was not sure. “There are several mauled bodies. The creature tore through security, breaking down doors to kill its captors.”

“Are there are other escaped victims?”

“Yes,” Azrael said. “They do not need assistance.” 

 

** Torchwood Nova Scotia **

Luc Sarkisian sat across a small table from Bobby. The boy looked familiar. It was more than his eyes. Luc wondered the best way to research it. The familiarity had to be from reviewing files. Or a case before his parents died. Usually, his memory was better.

The child suddenly stopped eating and looked up. “Did the monsters get away?” 

“From the lab?” Luc asked. 

Bobby nodded. “Mama helped me find you. I want her safe.”

“Mama?” Luc asked, remembering what Eryn said about questioning the boy. The kid had seen a lot and was probably too young to provide accurate information.

“A magic alligator.” Bobby smiled weakly. “She’s real.”

Based on the dead body, Luc knew there was some type of creature that matched that description. “Why did she help?”

“I opened the cages.” From the boy's haunted expression, he hadn’t expected what happened next.

Luc suspected it there was more to it. Releasing other people wouldn’t guarantee one felt obligated to help. An actual alligator would have attacked him. “Why do you call her mama?”

“I don’t know her name.”

Luc realized he wasn’t asking the right questions. “Could you talk to the monsters?”

“Yeah.” Bobby looked like he wasn’t sure how to explain. “The bad people hurt me so I talk.”

Luc needed to to make a list of questions. Eryn would probably be better at asking them and interpreting the answers. “If you could talk to Mama, why didn’t know her name?”

“Monsters don’t talk like people.” 

“How do they talk?”

Bobby pointed at his head. “I just know.”

“They don’t use words?”

“Pictures. Mama worried about her kids.”

Luc thought about dragons. He hadn’t seen one kill. But they could render themselves invisible. Probably by manipulating visible light and Rift energy. “There are more magical alligators near here?” 

“No. She’s a bedroom monster.”

“Bedroom?” Luc asked.

Bobby nodded. “She lives under beds.”

Luc could hear Eryn’s laughter as he explained the conversation. The fantasy was potentially based on reality, but filtered through the worldview of a young child. Imprisonment and experimentation could cause an adult to lose their grip on reality. A six-year-old didn’t have one, to begin with.

 

** Torchwood Nova Scotia **

Kailen Sylla stood, staring at Bobby’s DNA results. With all the insanity from the day before, he hadn’t attempted to run a comparison. The result was so quick, he thought it was an error at first. But the boy’s DNA flagged multiple former Torchwood Nova Scotia employees for a familial match. Even after running it four times, he couldn’t believe it.

Eryn entered. “Make it quick. Luc’s watching Bobby.”

“We have a problem,” Kailen said quietly, motioning at the computer screen.

“Details?”

“We can keep the kid.”

Eryn was losing her patience. “Why?”

Kailen couldn’t blame her, she’d been caring for a sick kid. “He’s Luc’s half-brother. On his father’s side.” From what they knew of the Sarkisians, that offered a number of possibilities and none of them were good.

Eryn stared at him. “You’re sure?”

“As much as I can be.” Kailen shook his head. “I ran familial DNA. For a family match. I didn’t think a six-year-old was going to be in a police database.” Pause. “It immediately flagged Luc, his father, and all three Sarkisian cousins.”

It took Eryn a moment to find words. “That could explain why Bobby survived. Sarkisians are smart and resilient.”

With alchemy caused anger and aggression issues, Kailen thought. 

“Did you send Bobby’s DNA profile anywhere?”

“No.”

“Don’t.” Eryn paused to think. “The mother would have legal custody. The easiest argument would be fake adoption records. Or real ones,” she ceded. “We need to find her. Luc could be wrong about his father. There could be a mundane explanation for the boy’s birth. Then someone figured out his family genetic history.”

“We need help, Er.”

“Azrael.” She then emphasized, “We will keep this in-house.”


	32. Chapter 32

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

** Saturday, August 14, 2021 **

Gwen Cooper stood a few feet from Connie Ryan’s grave as Sal places a simple bouquet of hand-picked flowers. Too much death, Gwen thought. She attended three funerals, presented flowers to Glynn’s widow and Erwood’s mother, and talked to Andy over video conference. Cardiff had changed so much since her days as a constable, she didn’t recognize it anymore.

Sal shook her head. “I lost count of how many.”

Gwen nodded. 

“Connie didn’t deserve this.” Sal wiped at the tears. “All she ever wanted was to help people.”

“When you’re up for it, we need to talk.”

“You know something?”

Gwen wasn’t sure what she knew. “Possibly.”

“Say it.” Sal motioned at Connie. “She wouldn’t have found it disrespectful.”

“Chet Cheney wanted access to the investigations into Connie, Erwood, and Glynn.”

“Why?” Sal asked, confused.

Gwen didn’t know. “He approached Rex and was referred to Jack.” Pause. “He didn’t call.”

“Is a Matheson a bureaucrat?” 

“Partly.” 

“Cheney probably underestimated him.” Sal paused to think. “Erwood and Glynn served in the Army, but not recently.”

“He approached DCI Harpham about the London serial killer investigation and connected it to the Bellin and Pewitt case.”

Sal groaned. “That case was not what it appeared to be.” She eyed Gwen. “Why are you telling me this?”

“We found an indirect military connection to what happened to Andy.” Gwen gave it a moment. “And more oddities in the industrial park where I found the bones.”

“You think the military killed Connie?” Sal found that unlikely.

“No. I think Cheney might know.”

 

** Dark Alley Pub; London, England **

It didn’t take much for Rex Matheson to find Davy’s car. After showing the chop shop’s lead mechanic a few colorful pictures of something called a Hoix, Rex threatened to feed the man to it. That resulted in enough information to find the car thieves. Working between urgent situations meant it took longer than he would have liked.

Rex stopped outside the sleazy strip club a moment to compose his thoughts and get his temper under control. It was more than two thugs stealing his girlfriend’s car. They somehow connected to London facility holding technology they shouldn’t have. Which indirectly connected them to the abduction and attempted murder of Andy Davidson. Dressed like a cliche thug in jeans, sneakers and a cheap black hoodie, Rex entered the pub. 

The lighting was dim except for the stage. Bad dance music poured from the speakers. The awkward, nearly nude dances looked high, teetering on towering heels. He wasn’t impressed. Most of the people in the pub appeared uninterested in the stage. Except for three very young men at the foot of the stage staring in awe.

Rex stopped at the bar. The bartender walked over and eyed him. “Fowler and Rowley Noakes,” he said quietly.

“Don’t know.”

Before the bartender walked away, Rex added, “Torchwood. It’s me or a police raid.”

Reluctantly, the bartender turned back. “Back corner. Right side.” He hesitated. “Don’t shoot them.”

“I want them to live.” Which was true. They had information he needed. 

Rex walked across the pub. He had stun pellets and a portal device. They were going to cooperate. 

Two men were seated at the table in the corner. One looked up as he approached. From what Rex could see of it, the man fit the general description of Fowler Noakes. No recognition. Rex set his Torchwood credentials on the table face up.

“When you agreed to attack Davinia Delagarza, did the people who paid you mention me?”

From their expressions, the answer was no.

“We need to talk.”

 

** Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland **

Nessa Dove reviewed her third medical scan of the day. From what Four told her earlier, she had subtle differences in neurotransmitters involving sleep. For no apparent reason. The side-effects were unusual emotion and anger changes. 

“Four,” Nessa said quietly. “Can you scan my hair for drug exposure?”  It was the most reasonable explanation she could think of. 

“I did,” the computer replied. “None.”

Nessa nodded. “Any similarity to Charlaine?” They knew she was connected to an ancient, but not how. 

“No.”

“Has anything changed in here.” Nessa motioned with her hands. “Since my symptoms started?”

“A new tree appeared in the garden.”

“Tree?” Nessa vaguely remembered Trefor saying something about an alien tree. He thought it had something to do with Atmore and Rachael’s arrival from Nigeria. “What we know about it?” 

“Three and Nigeria have similar trees.”

Which suggested they weren’t dangerous. “Files?” 

“No.”

Nessa closed her eyes. She hoped to resolve it herself. “Open the com to Trefor, please.” She was out of ideas.

It clicked.

When it started, pregnancy made the most sense. “I’m in the infirmary. I have a problem.” She wanted it to be something else. It would have complicated her life, but it wouldn’t have scared her.

 

** Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada **

Eryn Sylla stood back while Luc unleashed his anger on his punching back. Bobby was safely in Cardiff with Dr. Harper. Aman and Kailen continued working with Azrael to better understand the lab and how it connected to the dead researchers. They still weren’t sure about the problem with RCMP. That left her with a different type of babysitting.

With a possible connection to his mother’s research and a definite connection to his father, Luc was having personal difficulties. The feelings of anger and betrayal were understandable, but it scared him. The only thing she could do was wait. He’d talk when he was ready. 

As Eryn watched Luc battle his demons, a thought occurred to her. His mother was a scientist. A Torchwood scientist. If Ruthie knew about Luc’s grandfather and the alchemy, she had to wonder if there was anything she could do for her husband and son. If she learned anything or tried it, the information had to be in her files. Eryn would check the first chance she got.

Luc sat with a thud in front of his bag. When he started removing his boxing gloves, Eryn moved over to him. She needed to see where his thoughts were before making a suggestion. If he injured himself, that would the priority. Otherwise, a quiet meal could work.

“Feel better?”

He nodded, moving his head in a jerking like motion. “It has been written.”

Eryn stopped, confused. “What?” It reminded her of a weird dream he had before the other type of anger issues started. 

Luc turned, his eyes glowing a blue color.  “It has been written.”

Eryn backed up slowly. “Computer, activate intercom.” It clicked. “Is Azrael here?”

“Yes.”

Luc stood, staring at her strangely.

“There’s something wrong with Luc. Really wrong.”

When Luc took a step toward her, Eryn turned and ran.

 

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

Knowing something was wrong and knowing how to fix it were unfortunately two different things. Jack Harkness walked over to Ianto standing in the doorway holding a garment bag. He couldn’t bring himself to enter. Jack knew it was his fault even as the list of justifications flash through his head. Ianto held out the bag, tears welling in his eyes.

“It’s temporary,” Jack said. Neither of them believed it. 

Ianto nodded. 

Jack reached for the hanger at the top of the bag. Their fingers touched and eyes met. The impulse to reach for Ianto warred with the excuses circling Jack’s thoughts. All he had to do was take Ianto’s hand and pull him into the room. But it wouldn’t fix anything.

Conflicted, Jack walked toward the closet. Whatever was happening to him was bad. He had too many questions. He tried telling himself the separation would motivate him to find answers. But it didn’t work.

“I need to pick up Michael at daycare,” Ianto said as Jack hung the garment bag in the closet. “Do you want me to bring back supper?”

“No,” Jack said instantly without thinking. 

Ianto turned in the doorway and hesitated. “I love you.” Then walked away.

Jack heard two clanking sounds as the door closed. It took him a moment to realize the ring had slipped off his finger and hit the floor.


End file.
